Brought Together
by Bipolar Tangerine
Summary: What happens when Kagome runs away from Inuyasha to end up running, literally, right smack into Sesshomaru? And what happens when Sesshomaru is injured in a fight and Kagome must choose to leave him, or to help him? COMPLETE
1. Collisions Galore

Chapter 1: Collisions Galore

Her heart throbbed and as she ran through the forest tears stung at her nearly closed eyelids. She didn't watch where she was going. Struggling through the clinging underbrush that scratched her bare legs as she went. A sob broke from her partially open mouth. Her breathing ragged as she struggled harder and harder so to reach her destination. Her uniform was tattered. She had been far too careless in choosing her pathway. Preferring to run only in the direction she thought the Bone Eater's Well was in. Hardly knowing she was running in the wrong direction entirely. And now a cramp rose to full force in her right side, making her limp. She sobbed, now her body ached just as her heart did. How could he have said that? '_Inuyasha...will I never be good enough?_'

_**"You are worthless, Kagome! Why the hell do I even waste my time with you when Kikyou could have found more jewel shards by now!"**_

The words he had spoken tore another sob from her throat, it was the way he had said them that had hurt her so terribly that she sought only to flee. But she was drawn out of her flashback when she was thrown back, rather roughly, upon colliding with a very hard surface... And it was most definitely not a tree as she remembered the silky feel of the barrier which she had crashed into and looked up with wide and teary eyes at the second to last person she would ever have wanted to run into when she was in this condition.

Sesshomaru.

The demon lord turned his head slowly, having not even swayed on his feet when the fool, Inuyasha's wench, had slammed into him out of nowhere. One might admit that he hadn't known she was coming until it was too late to avoid the collision, having been focused on something far more threatening that was nearby. A bear youkai, to be specific. But now that the idiot was sitting there, sobbing and trembling on the forest floor, he supposed the bear youkai would have to wait.

He looked down at the girl with indifference in his eyes, not caring one bit about her condition. Though he supposed Inuyasha was the reason she was in this state. "You stray from Inuyasha, woman. One would be wise to watch where they were going when alone in the forest...One might not know what creatures they might...run into."

Kagome rose to her feet, hardly in the mood for Sesshomaru's icy tone. And shot back at him, "My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" After having the fact that Kikyou was superior to herself by Inuyasha,Kagome was notplanning on putting up withbeing treated inferior by the arrogant Taiyoukai.

Of course...she wished she had bit her tongue the moment she found his claws clamped about her throat, slinging her up against a tree, "I will not tolerate atttiude from a weakling such as you, wench." He bit out, manedging to sound very calm while he did so. But the intensity in his eyes was a bit frightening and Kagome was brought back down to earth, realizing she just might have just sealed her fate.

But when that thought passed over her mind Kagome went fairly limp, looking at him with a ghostly look in her eye that took him aback. It was almost as if she were asking him to kill her. As punishment for her impudence... Why was the woman behaving so abnormally? What had happened between her and his brother to make her so tranquil when she faced him with his claws upon the pale skin about her neck.

The lack of resistance ruined it entirely for the demon lord, who released her from his grip. Letting her drop to the forest floor in a heap. She continued to look at him and then closed her eyes, tears squeezing out of the corners. The scent of her tears almost made Sesshomaru wish to ask just what had happened, he had never seen the fiery miko behave this way before... So brokenly. She trembled from her place in the dirt.

Atlast, the Inu Taiyoukai turned, rather disgusted with this new, frail miko. He began off towards the trees, but of course he had forgotten the bear youkaifrom before entirely. And when the giant brown beast hurtled out of the trees he once more failed to notice the new companyand was crashed into for the second time today. But this demon was far heavier and knocked the demon lord right to the ground.

Sesshomaru snarled, not liking to have been caught off guard so easily. The bear youkai standing stiffly, watching him. Foaming dripping from its jaws. A savage expression on its face. The bearhad gone insane, clearly. And so the Lord drew Toukijin. Not even glancing back at the girl when she gasped. Hold still, he willed, the girl just needed to keep the insane bear youkai's attention away from her. The beast would tear her to shreds with his great claws and it would be a pity...such a waste of life. Not that he truely cared.

He levelled Toukijin at the bear youkai and the monstrosity charged at him with unexpected speed. Sesshomaru could do nothing but dodge the wild attack, slicing into the bear's side as it barreled past him. It spun about and Kagome gasped, circling around behind the tree as if to hide from the fight. The Taiyoukai cursed her stupidity as the blood-lusting bear saw the moment and decided the girl was a far easier target. It turned and went for Kagome, who shrieked at seeing the giant brown mass of fur coming at her full speed.

The tree cracked under the weight of the great beast and Kagome just barely manedged to move out of the way in time. Sesshomaru seemed to be considering whether or not to kill the bear. He could just leave and let the mad creature have its meal. But something inside him, a newer part of him, told him that was wrong and so he became a silver blur, sprinting towards the youkai and meaning to attack it while it had its attention on the girl.

Kagome must've seen him coming because she looked towards him and that warned the Bear, who spun about and caught the demon lord completely off guard, shattering his black armor with its massive paw and sending him hurtling backwards into a tree. A feat not many demons could boast of.

Kagome looked at him, wide-eyed and laid low, hoping the savage demon would forget about her... But then...if it didn't come for her then it would go for Sesshomaru! It was her soft heart that made her rise, her fear melting away as she drew the attention of the mad youkai towards her with a strange little jig in place, waving her arms in the air. The bear loped towards her and Kagome, her moment of bravery gone, turned tail and fled. Still she was tired from her running earlier, and she limped. The bear would catch her soon.

That was if Sesshomaru hadn't gotten to the bear first. Toukijin flared and a blast of icy blue light struck the demon in the side. It roared with pain and then broke into particles, that became smaller and smaller until naught was left.

Kagome sat on the ground, her little chest heaving. Staring at the spot where the youkai had just been...but was not anymore.

Sesshomaru swayed on his feet, swiping the bloody Toukijin through the air to sling off the blood, and then slipping it into his sash. His chest ached...and when he looked down there were four giant gashes running jaggedly across his bared chest. He raised his hand slowly to touch the wound and the pain was so great that the Taiyoukai fainted. Collapsing to the ground in a heap.

Kagome heard the 'thud' as the demon lord fell and she turned her head towards him, staring wide eyed at the bloody mess that the bear had made of his kimono front. Was he...dead? She slowly inched forward and he growled in his sleep, making her draw back for a moment, wary. But when he did nothing more she closed in and knelt beside him. He was out...for certain. And he was losing blood fast...

She couldn't leave him here...but she could hardly protect him if a demon came wanting a meal anyways. What to do? She nervously glanced about the clearing. The poor shattered tree, the one that Sesshomaru had crashed into was coated with blood... It was a buffet for demons.

Kagome rose to her feet, looking at him. He didn't growl anymore, just laid there, his breathing shallow. She bit her lip and then decided that she couldn't go back to Kaede's...Inuyasha was there... And she couldn't remain here, nor could he. So that meant she had to take him somewhere...

The well... That was the next thing to pass through her mind.

-----------------------

I am a friend of The Lonely Bird. And this is my FIRST fanfiction ever. CHEER FOR ME! YEAH!

This is the first chapter of my fanfiction, Brought Together. And so PLEASE review! It keeps my spirits up. pouty face

**Definitions**:

**Youkai**this is japanese for demon.

**Taiyoukai** this is the name for a highly powerful demon, such as Sesshomaru.

**Inu** this is japanese for 'Dog' Which is what Sesshomaru is. He is a Dog Demon.

**Miko** this is japanese for a Priestess. That is what Kagome is.


	2. I Dont Wanna!

Chapter 2: I Don't Wanna!

When the demon lord next awoke it was to the sound of some sort of strange music playing in the background and the scratching of a quill on paper. His eyes slowly pried themselves open and he found a rather strange surface hovering over him as a roof rather than thepreferred canopy of trees limbs... But he had already known he was no longer in the forest. He was surrounded by new...strange smells. And he realized slowly that the strongest smell in the entire room he was in, he assumed he was indoors now, was the scent belonging to Inuyasha's wench. His nose twitched and he lay there for a moment, knowing that the woman was in the room and that she hadn't noticed he was awake.

His nostrils filled with the sweet scent of rain and jasmine... It was so soft and for a moment he found himself lying there on the soft futon in the room, drinking in the aromaand growing dizzy. When he realized what he was doing he inwardly cursed himself and jerked upright. When the wounds across his stomach let off a great roar of pain he closed his eyes tightly, hissing between his grit teeth. Collapsing back in the pile of fluffy pillows he had been laying on.

The woman, Kagome was it? She rose to her feet quickly, having dropped her quill, as he heard it roll off the desk onto the floor as she moved quickly over to the side of the bed on which he laid. Seeing her concernedbrown eyes as she hovered over him. He let out a growl and glared up at her.

"Where is this, wench? Where have you taken me?"

The girl glared down at him and turned her back to him as if he hadn't said a thing at all. Storming across the room and plopping right back down at her desk... Apparantly she wasn't going to tolerate being addressed in such a way. He growled, hating the position he was in. He couldn't sit up to even look around the room, and he most definitely couldn't get up and teach that damned girl a lesson for turning her back on him when he had asked her a question.

After a moment he gave in, calling from the edge of the bed, "Girl..." When she did not respond at once he grit his teeth together to let off a horrid sound, and said, "...Kagome..." At once the girl was at the side of the bed, smiling at him. "Mmm-hmm?"

He glared up at her with his golden eyes and snorted. Well...she had made it clear what she would respond to. "Where am I?"

"You're in my room. I took you to my home after you passed out..." She had more to say but he growled and she stopped.

"This Sesshomaru does **not** pass out."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh sure, you just died and now you magically returned to life." The look in his eyes told her that her sarcasm had not been appreciated, at all. And his eyes switched their focus to the ceiling above. "Where is your village? How far have you taken me?"

He growled when she took a while to respond and she fidgeted a bit before saying, "My home is in a city called Tokyo."

"City? Tokyo?"

Kagome bit her lip and replied, "I am from...500 years in the future..."

His eyes switched their gaze back over to her, and he looked as if he thought she was joking and was clearly showing her humor haddied on him. But she held his gaze, a serious look in her face. She wasn't joking?

The demon lord actually let his brow furrow in thought. "You brought me 500 years into the future...?" She nodded and fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Strange enough clothing to really make him think. She was such a strange girl. With her revealing outfits and that loud yellow pack that she carried on her back... She could very well be from the future..

Or another world entirely for that matter.

He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth again. Thesound made Kagome wince. Why did he do that! It was such a horrible noise! She circled the bed, going out of his sight, but he heard her picking up some things and she returned to the bedside moments later, carrying some of the strangest objects he had ever seen. Bottles of some sort ... and fabric he recognized to be bandages. She did not think he would let her work on his wounds, did she?

That was when he realized that he was actually topless... Why hadn't he noticed that before! His chest was bare, but a bloody wrap encircled his lower torso throughly, hiding the gashes he had sustained from the bear's swipe with its claws. Normally the wound should be halfway healed, but it was taking a gruesomely slow time... Perhaps it had had something to do with the bear being insane. How strange.

He remembered. It had been foaming at the mouth. Its red eyes. Blood-lust. _'For it to have attacked this Sesshomaru it must've been ill...some sort of madness.'_ Could it be that a disease had been transferred to him by the bear's claws? He felt normal other than his slowed healing. But one could never tell. It might be latent inside of him...just waiting for a chance to take him over.

He was awoken from those 'wonderful' thoughts by the shuffling side to side of the girl that stood by the bed now. "I need to change your bandages, okay?" He glared at her and raised his hand, draping it over his stomach as an answer. He was clearly stating, 'No, it is not, _'okay_'.'

Kagome frowned and rolled her eyes, "You're as bad as Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru growled upon being compared with his brother and sat up, meaning to set her straight right then and there. But his eyes widened as a great pain seared throughhis abdomen and he snarled, baring his fangs and clutching at his bandaged half.

Quickly the girl, Kagome, had her hands on his shoulder, carefully pulling him back down on the bed. He was in too much pain to protest and something about her touch made the pain dull. What was this feeling she was transmitting to him? Her fingertips were cool against his hot skin and that was when he realized he must have a fever. She realized it as well and frowned. Turning to start messing with a small bottle of some sort of material he had never seen before.

The loss of her touch made the pain come right back at full force, but he grit his teeth and tried to watch what the miko was doing. She had two tiny white objects in the palm of her hand soon enough and put the bottle away. He eyed her warily, what were those? She stepped forward, holding a glass of water and the two little spheres and she spoke to him, saying, "Here, I'll help you sit up, you need to take some medicine for your fever."

He growled, and said sternly, "I am in no need of your 'medicine'. Just leave me be." Still in pain, and not in the mood for being told what he needed to to.

She looked at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Being difficult doesn't help me help you."

"I didn't ask for your help in the first place, wench."

He could tell he had hit a nerve and for a moment wondered if he should have tried her patience when he was in the weaker position at the moment. He watched as she moved forward, taking ahold of him and starting to pull him upright. He pushed at her, but he was weak, in pain, and had one less arm to work with. So soon he found himself propped up against a pile of pillows... He might admit it was a fairly comfortable position.

Now he could see about the room. He was lying on a pink blanket laid out over a very tall futon. The walls were lined with...people... Were they portraits? They looked so realistic. He would have to request the name of the artist that painted those. But they were of many men.. Hmph. What a strange woman. But he quietly continued to look around. He didn't recognize any of the many objects strewn out across the floor, on the desk, or anywhere else for that matter...

He frowned and his attention switched to Kagome as she walked to the bedside with the glass of water and the two pills in hand again. He growled, "I am not taking those." He said firmly.

She looked at him and said in just as strong a tone, "Yes, you are."

They met eachother's eyes for a moment and neither dared be the first to look away. It seemed like this could go on for hours...that was...until the miko struck.

She had him back against the head board of the bed and had popped one of the pills into his mouth when he opened it to protest. He spat it right back out and glared at her triumphantly. Letting a smirk grace his face.

But Kagome glared right back at him and still had one more pill in hand. Uh-oh...he didn't like that look in her eye. He turned his head slightly, trying to judge just when she would strike. But she stood there quietly for a moment and the tension in the room multiplied.

He was weaker since his body was focusing on healing that horrendous wound across his abdomen, so she had figured out she could overpower him, if only briefly. And so she went at him again and he clenched his teeth and lips together firmly like a puppy refusing its medicine. Twisting his head to and fro to avoid the medication. She held his chin with one hand, and fought to get him to take the pill with the other.

He growled and then let out a strange little yelp sound when she forced his mouth open and in the pill went. He made as if to spit it out again but she had a hold of his chin this time and turned his head straight up. The demon lord growled furiously, the pill resting atop his tongue as he stubbornly refused to swallow it. But then she started to stroke his throat and for a moment he forgot where he was and relaxed, the pill slid down his tongue and he had swallowed it before he knew it.

She saw when he swallowed and backed up, when the touch was gone he cameoutof histrance. Instantly he snarled, realizing that he had fallen for a little trick people used on dogs. His eyes flashed red for a moment and he glared at her furiously. HOW DARE SHE!

She backed right away and sat at her desk, grinning. Oh if he could only slap that smug look off her face... But then he realized that all that fighting had reopened some of his wound, he cringed, and sank down on the bed, back to laying down. Damn it...

Sleep overtook him.


	3. Training

Chapter 3: Training

Waking up under that white ceiling was becoming a familiar ritual to the demon lord, who was slipping in and out of consciousness. When he next awoke he manedged to actually come out of his slumber and his golden eyes cleared up and he opened his mouth for a wide yawn. That was...until Kagome came into the room. His mouth slammed shut right then and there and he put on an almost sulky expression, laying on the bed.

His arm drew back up and rested on his stomach, over the bandages, warning her off. But that's when he realized she had already changed them while he slept. Damn, would he ever win an argument with this girl! But he had to admit the fresh wrap felt comfortable and didn't bother his wound, which was still no where as far along in healing as it should be. Certainly he was healing even slower than Inuyasha would have! How ridiculous.

He noticed the girl had knelt down beside his bed and was digging around under it. The bed swayed a bit and she pulled a pair of strange pink pants and a white top out of a drawer that was apparantly stowed away under the tall piece of furniture... Hmm. An interesting idea. He never would've thought of it.

Kagome rose to her feet, going off towards a side door he noticed was set in the wall at the foot of the bed. She didn't even seem to have noticed he was awake yet, and was already pulling off her t-shirt when she opened the door to the room, revealing what he could only guess was a private bath house...or bath room, behind it. But she was though the door quickly enough and it closed, a click and he knew that it was locked. Not that he had wanted to check it out anyways.

That was... until he heard the sudden sound of falling water... What the heck? It sounded like she had a waterfall in that room! The pounding noise of it was pretty loud to his ears and so he knew it couldn't've been there before... Was she a sorceress AND a miko? His head was tilted up and he was staring right at the door. Certainly if he had had ears like Inuyasha's they would've been pricked as far forward as possible, twitching at times in confusion.

But he did not have Inuyasha's ears, so when Kagome opened the door and came out with a white tank top and a pink pair of pajama pants, a towel over her hair, she found herself looking right over the end of her bed at the strangest sight. She had never seen the demon lord look so curious. And instantly he asked, "Are you a sorceress, woman?" A demanding tone. If she was a sorceress then perhaps she was the one delaying his healing for some sick reason of her own.

Instantly, upon the lack of her name being used, she gave him a look and waltzed right across the room as if he hadn't asked anything.

She could hear him growling as she sat at her vanity, brushing out and towel drying her wet hair.

A deep breath, then, "...Kagome."

She turned her head, smiling at him and somehow he felt he was getting obedience training from this girl. "Mmm-hmm?"

His silence told her he was not going to repeat the question, and she shook her head, "Nah. I'm not a sorceress."

He actually looked surprised and frowned. Seeming deep in thought. When her black hair was fairly dry the girl went back across the room, going back into the bathroom, leaving the door open this time to reveal the ceramic tile on the floor, something he had never seen before. And so many strange fixtures. She hung up that tiny blanket she had worn on her head earlier and then looked back at him as if in thought.

Out of the bathroom she came, leaning on the foot of the bed, staring right at him. "You need a shower." She said at last.

He frowned, a 'shower'? Did she mean to say it hadn't been a waterfall but rain that had gone off in the room? She had to be a sorceress then! She was lying to him! She was a weather demoness perhaps.

His nose twitched a few times... and cleared those thoughts up. Nope. She was a human and she was a miko. No sorceress. While her miko powers were strong she was in no way capable of what he was accusing her of. But how then?

He focused on her again from his thoughts and saw that she was waiting on something. He asked, "What is a 'shower'?" Kagome blinked and then said, "Oh, it's a bath...but...different."

He snorted right then, shifting and glaring at her. A bath meant he had to get up and go into that room. A bath meant he had to take off his clothes, and a bath meant that hot water would be running across his wound. He growled and shook his head, "No."

Kagome looked at him and put her hands on her hips, a gesture he was thinking he might soon learn to mean that she was getting her way, no matter how much he fought.

But for now he was not so well 'trained' and cross his arms over his chest in the same display of stubornness. He was NOT getting out of this bed.

When she stormed over to the edge of the bed and started hauling him into a seating position he began to have doubts. This human girl was stronger than she looked... that or he was even weaker than he had thought. She hauled him to his feet and he grit his teeth, making that noise that made her wince again. Now that he was up on his own he glared at her, trying to assert his height. He was the Taiyoukai here. He was NOT taking a shower.

...Why didn't he just keep his thoughts to himself? She latched onto his arm and began pulling him towards the bathroom. He planting his feet and looking almost like a dog fighting against its leash. Shaking his head, stumbling a few steps and growling. "Damn it, woman, Let me go! I don't want a 'shower'!"

She pulled on him more and he wobbled on his feet, hunched over and fighting her all the way to the bathroom door. Once again, if he had had Inuyasha's ears they would be flat against his head and he just might look like he was about to whine. I don't wanna! I DON'T WANNA!

Maybe it was a bit more difficult than she made it look, dragging a man twice her size across her bedroom, because when she spoke, she was panting, "You...are not... stinking up...my bed..."

Her bed! He cast a glance towards the tall futon and growled. He had been sleeping on her bed? Damn it, that was the last straw! He didn't want to be here!

He gave a jerk on his arm, making her take a step forward, but then she planted her heels on the ceramic tile and pulled with all her might in the other direction. He stumbled forward, his bare feet hitting the wet tiles, and WHOOPS! His feet skittered right out from under him and he stumbled forward, crashing right into a startled Kagome and sending the both of them to the hard floor.

For a moment there was an awkward silence, the two of them on the floor in a heap together. Then Kagome's voice came in a small squeak, "Can you get off?"

He growled and shifted, but pain slashed through his body. He had reopened his wound AGAIN and already his blood was spreading on the clean white bandage. And it was all her fault. He didn't want to take a shower! She should've left him alone!

Kagome was too busy trying to figure out if he was okay, as well as just exactly how to extract herself from this position. She had cushioned most of his fall, which she didn't mind so much, he was theinjured one. But still...kinda painful. And he was sitting most of his weight right on one of her legs. "...Please...get off my leg."

He flashed her a look that said, 'I'll move when I want to move.' Pain still coursing through him. But then he decided that refusing to 'get off' of the woman just didn't sound right. He grasped the counter of the bathroom sink and hauled himself up with his only arm. Wobbily coming to his feet.

Why the hell was he so weak? He felt like he was losing strengh, not gaining it. Was she sapping it from him?

He cast her an evil look as she rose to her own feet, rubbing her right hip as it thrummed in pain from being squashed. She saw that look and cast it right back. And said, "Now that you're in here, time to take a shower."

He growled, "I'm in pain, and my wound is open again. I am not taking a 'shower'." Kagome placed her hands on her hip, glaring at him, "It's YOUR fault that you reopened it, not mine! You need to wash the wound out with hot water and you're being...childish!"

He narrowed his eyes at her and 'hrmphed', turning and heading for the door. Limping as every movement made pain slash through him.

The girl brushed past him and stood firmly in the doorway. And he gave her a look that said, 'Do you really think that you can stop me?'

But she placed her hands on her hips, this time placing her weight on one foot, her hips tilted, looking as if she would take him up on that challenge.

"Either you take a shower and clean yourself up, or you take a bath and I scrub."

If Sesshomaru had had ears like Inuyasha's...they would've twitched back and forth as if asking, 'Did I hear that right?'

-----------------------

Wow, 8 reviews! I had expected...none?

JK.Thank you all very much for reviewing.

I would like to thank The Lonely Bird for editting my little mix ups.

**Reviews:**

Tracy Johnson- Thank you for reviewing. - Glad to hear so many people liked my story so far. I will keep it coming!

Malitia- Thank you! - I had fun figuring out how to mess with him. I'm trying to write HUMOR. Glad to see some people share my sense of it.

Sheenachi-Glad to hear my story makes you laugh. But don't fall out of your chair. I don't need a lawsuit! >. Hehehe.

Kagamoesiun- Wow, I like your name. - Thank you very much for reviewing. I will be sure to keep the chapters coming!

Lady Ryoko- ...Don't I know you from somewhere? Oh! AHHH! Lol. No one has called me Tay-Tay for...4 years! Hehehe. Anna-Woosie. keeps snickering Yes, thank you for reminding me. And HAH! I'm not writing an Inu/Kag story, so you're gonna have to get used to it! - Cuz you can't stop reading it on me!

Thank you, everybody who reviewed.


	4. Sorceress

Chapter 4: Sorceress

Of course the demon lord instantly complied and took a shower. ((What were you expecting! Hahaha)) This girl had displayed strength that he just couldn't match at this time. He'd get her back once he was healed up but for now he knew once she got him into that bathtub there was no getting back up without help. The girl was sent out after a quick lesson in the strange knobs that controlled the 'shower'. He was left to his own devices.

He stared about the room, looking up at the round glasses set up along the top of the mirror...were they letting off light? He grunted as he pulled himself up onto the counter, staring at what he didn't know were light bulbs. Were there some sort of demons locked away into those bulbs? He placed a hand against the wall to support himself and slipped, hitting something on the wall. The lights went out, and he found himself on the floor again. Damn it!

He looked around, after staring at the bulbs he had weird greenish lights flashing in his eyes. But he could see about the room fairly well, it was his demon vision. He growled and rose up off the floor, staring at the switch on the wall. Reaching forward he wondered if he had broken it... Pushing it up he was startled when the bulbs came right back on. What the?

He flipped the switch a few times, On, Off, On, Off... Wow.. She had those demons trained well.

He turned his attention elsewhere, to the shower in particular. He'd had enough of all these odd contraptions. So he went over and leaned into the tub, turning the knob that she had told him turned on the water. His eyes widened as the spout below the knob started to pour out water. Reaching down he found it to be very cold... He turned the knob further and the water gradually became hotter. She was a sorceress, no doubt about it. Sick minded little child. What sort of demon did she have right behind this wall? He couldn't smell anything in particular...so who cared. He had a shower to take.

He reached down to the little piece on the spout that the woman had told him made it 'rain' and pulled it. Letting out a stream of curses as the hot water stopped coming out of the spout and instead started coming out of some sort of contraption hanging over him. It pelted him in the back of the head and he flung himself backwards. Whacking his head on the counter top behind him. Staring at the shower head, which was pouring out a jet of water and making the noise he recognized from earlier.

Kagome knocked on the door, "You better not be breaking anything in there", her voice called forward. Sesshomaru snarled in response. Rising to his feet. She had better stay the heck out and stop listening in on him. Her footsteps faded away as she returned to her desk and he sighed. His hip hurt from falling off the counter, and now his head hurt from cracking it against the counter in his attempt to escape the water when it had thundered on his back.

'_I need to get out of this place. Seems the more she tries to help me the more I get hurt._'

She and her sorcery. Controlling youkai for the purposes of light and fancy spouts that pour out cold and hot water. Sick woman. Then an idea hit him. What if she was going to try and use him? To make him her little slave to assist her in having an efficient 'shower'. He growled. Best keep an eye on that girl. Her time seemed like a dangerous place. And it was unlikely he could get back to the Sengoku Jidai without her assistance.

The water was still running and he sighed, using his claw to slice off the bandages and turn to look at the four slash wounds across his stomach. They were healing like a human's wounds, that slow. He decided to blame this on Inuyasha's wench as well. He needed someone to blame.

After a while of examining the slashes, he went to the shower, removing the rest of his clothing and slipping in. Whatever sort of demon was heating the water they were doing a fine job of it. The warmth of the flow that went across his shoulders was very welcome and soothed his bruises muscles. He'd been banged up enough fighting with that girl.

Oh well, he pulled his hair over his shoulders, meaning to just let the water run for a while, cleanse his wound, and then get out. But the many colorful bottles littering the shower's shelves drew his attention. He reached across and picked up a small bottle, bringing it to his nose and giving a sniff.

He had found heaven in a jar. He took another big whiff. What was that? Spring Flowers with a hint of Rain? Oh... He stood in the shower forever, sniffing every single bottle. No wonder the girl smelt so good... Wait...when did he decide a human smelt good?

He shrugged, she did, so who cares? They were odd bottles, he stared at them for a while after replacing them on the shelf. He growled when another knock came on the door, "Water isn't free! Hurry up!"

Who did this girl think she was! He glared through the pink shower curtain in the direction of the door and then turned, baring his wound to the full force of the jet of water and wincing.

He grit his teeth and set to cleaning the wound. Out of the shower in record time and shaking a bit like a dog. Hah, she could enjoy cleaning up the wet mess. He grabbed the 'towel' she had laid out for him and found it to be very soft and fluffy. Wrapping it about himself he squeezed his hair out on the floor for another payback. Childish, yes. Fun, yes.

He put his pants back on and wrapped his hair up in the towel, exiting the room to see Kagome at her desk amidst a pile of huge books. Those heavy books must've cost her a small fortune... She turned towards him when he entered and flashed him a smile, which he did not return. The shower had helped his sore muscles and he went to the bed, sitting on it and trying to dry his hair with the towel, but with only one arm that simple task was made very difficult.

The girl rose to her feet, setting down a strange quill...or whatever it was, on the desk. She had been writing with it. She could read and write, she was educated then? Hmm. She walked over to him and he growled at her. Narrowing his golden eyes. She stopped and placed a hand on her hip, saying, "I need to rebandage your wound." He snorted and snatched the roll of wrap from her, clearly meaning to do it himself.

Once again, having one arm prevented him from being efficient in that area and he growled in frustration when the girl flashed him a smug look. "Now can I help you?" His long tail draped itself across the bed, the tip hanging over the edge and switching back and forth in a more catlike manner, showing he was irritated. He didn't what this sorceress touching him.

He finally gave up and rolled the wrapping back up. She smiled and picked up a jar of some sort of salve and asking him to lay down. He glared at her, gritting his teeth together to make that sound that she clearly didn't like. But he shifted and leaned back on his hand, not going to lay down, but as his tail whipped back and forth on the bedpost it was clear she was meant to do it, and do it fast.

She opened the little jar and he wrinkled his nose, that salve stank. But he made himself relax, looking indifferent. But even she was making faces at the smell as she dipped her finger into the putty-like substance and seated herself on the bed beside him, beginning to apply the cold medication.

He sucked in his stomach and grunted once, before relaxing. The salve was freezing compared to the hot water from his shower. But it felt nice. He'd never seen a salve quite like this stuff. It smelt just as bad as normal salve, but it was so smooth and clear.

She wiped her fingers off on her pants, some sort of heavy blue fabric. Jeans, Kagome would say. She closed the jar of salve and took the roll of wrap from him, leaning forward too close for comfort to begin wrapping it about his abdomen. She seemed undaunted by the closeness, perhaps she did this enough for Inuyasha that she didn't really care anymore. But her black hair hung over her shoulder and tickled his chest and it took everything he had to keep from pushing her away.

The girl finished her task soon enough and had done a fine job of it. That's what you'd get, traveling around with Inuyasha. Plenty of times to practice Healing. Hehehe. But she drew back after tying the fabric shut. And backed up to admire her handiwork before smiling at him.

His golden eyes met hers dully and then he sat up, looking at her with a serious expression. "You will answer some questions for me."

The woman shrugged and turned on him, heading towards her vanity to pull out her brush and run it through her hair a few times, saying, "Shoot." Whatever that meant... But she was clearly listening and so he supposed it meant he was to ask his questions.

"You lied to me about being a sorceress", he began. She turned and looked at him, arching a brow that clearly said, 'I did?' He continued, "You have many demons captive in that room. Tell me why you have them under your control. And how."

The girl did the last thing he had expected, she broke into laughter. He growled and popped his fingers, clearly he had been serious. Kagome sobered a bit and looked at him. "You're serious?" He nodded his head and she snickered again, unable to help it. "There are no demons in this time at all, Sesshomaru."

He snorted, she was lying to him with a straight face. He growled and shifted so to try and make himself seem more intimidating. But Kagome could hardly find a demon lord sitting on a pink bedspread with his hair up in a towel as being a threat. She just smiled at him with that amusement still in her eyes. It disgusted him. He was at her mercy in this time.

A knock came to the door and broke their staring contest. An older woman's voice coming through the door, "Kagome, dinner time." Both looked towards the door with interest. Who was this? He wondered. He began to rise to his feet but Kagome scurried across the room to the door and locked it. "I'll be down, but I'm not dressed yet! Stay out!"

Her mother rolled her eyes, "You can't take two showers, Kagome. I heard that water running for an hour and a HALF! Water isn't free. Now come down."

Kagome nodded, "I will." And then, making sure the door was still locked, rushing across the room to him. "I've got to go, stay in here! Okay!"

He glared at her. He was in pain from banging himself around the bathroom, and he was tired from all the fighting with this girl. He supposed he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. So he just snorted and fell back onto her bed with a 'plop'. Stretching out so to ease the taut muscles under the bandage.

She smiled and then turned and went back to the door. Unlocking it and peeking out into a hallway before opening the door entirely and darting out, closing the door behind her.

He left his eyes cracked open, looking at the door. She didn't live alone then? Hmm. Maybe that woman would save him. He just had to make a bunch of noise and she'd come right up he bet.

But for now he just wanted a nap. Once again the demon lord dropped into sleep.


	5. If the Pants Fit

Chapter 5: If the Pants Fit

When the woman returned to the room it was around 9 P.M. and she was carrying a napkin of something. He could smell it and he wrinkled his nose. She brought food up. What? Did she expect him to eat that slop humans called food?

When she walked up to the bed it was apparant that she did. He growled and pulled himself up into a seated position with a bit of a struggle and glared at her. His golden eyes glinting in the darkness. She held the napkin out towards him, "Here, I brought you some food." He growled and turned his head, "I don't eat food like _humans_ do."

"Well you have to eat _something_. Don't you?" He nodded and looked towards her.

She rolled her eyes dramatically at him and opened the napkin, looking at the contents. Rice, brown gravy, and chunks of meat. What was wrong with him? It looked good to her, and she was full!

He continued to glare at her and she shoved it towards him, "Come on! It's fresh! I snuck it right out of the pot!" He eyed the food distastefully...but his stomach was aching and he had to admit to himself that he was hungry. He lifted his dainty hand and speared a piece of the beef with his claws, bringing the chunk to his lips. Sniffing it and grumbling something before he popped it in his mouth and chewed it. His eyes switching to Kagome's face to glare, as if saying, 'There, that good enough for you?'

She smiled brightly, seeming very pleased. And he had to admit it was good. He normally didn't eat cooked meat though... But he found himself picking the rest of the meat out of the napkin of food that she had left for him. Going to her desk.

Between bites he asked her, "Why does a mere human have so many books?" Motioning towards the desk with its stacks of heavy books.

Kagome glanced at him and then pulled a book off the nearest stack, flipping through it and saying, "These are my books for school. I have to have them all."

He arched a finely shaped brow in curiousity. This human was surprising him. She could read and write, and now she admitted she went to school. That must mean she was some sort of noble. He supposed she could pass as one...though he could hardly picture the girl as a noble in what she was wearing at the moment. Some sort of pants that were a bit too tight for the demon lord's comfort, and a baggy white shirt unlike he had ever seen before.

He finished the meat off and looked at her, "Girl..." He grit his teeth when she continued to scan the page of the book. Damn it... "Kagome." She turned her head and smiled at him. "Take the rest of this worthless meal and trash it."

The smile disappeared and she snorted at him, "I'm not your maid, Sesshomaru. Get off your bum and toss it yourself." She pointed towards a basket beside her desk that was apparantly for trash. The food was tossed...but it wasn't at the basket.

Kagome let out a shriek as the napkin of rice and gravy struck her right upside the head and then plopped down right atop her Algebra book. She sat there for a moment, her fingers flexing on the edge of the sixty dollar book and then she reached up to try and pull the rice out of her hair. After a moment of trying to cool off, and failing, she spun upon him and snapped, "What was that for!"

He looked at her smugly and moved back on her bed as if daring her to throw it at him and chance getting it all over her bedspread. She fumed for a moment then rose to her feet, going to her bathroom to clean the book off before it stained brown.

Sesshomaru sat there calmly, throughly amused for the moment. That was...until something cold struck him right upside the face and dripped freezing water down his neck and onto his bandages. The rag flopped down from his face and planted itself square in his lap, soaking his pants. He shivered and then snarled. Turning his head to glare at a snickering Kagome standing in the doorway of her bathroom. Having another rag that she was cleaning the rice out of her hair with.

His eyes flashed red...but the cold water soaking through his pants was enough to cool off his attitude. He pulled the wet rag up and growled. Mumbling something under his breath and hurling the rag back at Kagome, who ducked it, much to his dismay. She turned and closed the bathroom door behind her.

He sat there, his tail whipping back and forth. Oh... That water was dripping down his leg still... Cold... Oh...

Kagome came back out after a while, going across her room and back to her desk. Did she never go anywhere else? She glanced towards him, seeing he was glaring at her still. Her look asked, 'What?' And he growled, his tail striking against the bed post noisily to show his irritation. And she didn't even know it was her fault!

He put his hand on his thigh and tapped his leg with his claws, drawing her attention there. She broke into laughter and blushed at the same time. Her laughter making him growl again. "It's not funny, wench."

She rose to her feet, covering her mouth and trying to stop. "That's what you get! And I don't even have anything for you to wear..."

He frowned, he had been hoping she would have some fresh pants. He realized it had been ridiculous to expect that. She was nearly a foot shorter than he.

After a few moments of silence, other than the noisy sounds coming from his tail striking the bed post, the girl spoke up, "Suppose I could see if my dad's pants would fit you...until the dryer dries your pants." He nodded, that was a step up from sitting here miserably while the heavy fabric tried to dry.

Kagome smiled, it was settled then. "Be right back", she told him and turned, rushing out the door into the rest of the house. Heading back a while later with atleast five pairs of pants slung over her shoulder. Her father had so many different sizes...it looked like she was making a nest out of them rather than trying to fit somebody into them.

Her mother watched as she passed by and arched a brow in curiousity. Shrugging her shoulders and letting it slip. She went back to cutting up the meat that she'd have Kagome cook when she was gone at dinner time the next night. Kagome could do it so long as the ingredients were set out for her.

Meanwhile Kagome had reached her room and had entered with a mix of the strangest pants Sesshomaru had ever seen. And none of them were at all like the pants he was wearing now... He could only pray his own pants would be put out to dry quickly. Though it was night...so he knew he'd be sleeping in the pants he picked from that pile.

He rose to his feet, wincing a bit and having some trouble balancing at first. But he looked down at the pile of clothing she dropped at his feet. She panting a few times and then picking up a pair of jeans. "These are the most likely to fit", she said.

He looked at her as if thinking, 'They're tiny...I don't think so.' But he took those pants and went into the bathroom, returning moments later and shaking his head. Kagome kept passing him different pairs, and he would disappear into the bathroom until he finally came out in a pair of dark blue jeans. Kagome's jaw almost dropped and she feigned a cough so to glance over her shoulder. Holding out her hand for his white pants, which he near tossed to her.

He threw himself upon her bed, not liking the pants at all. How could people stand this heavy fabric? And they was so damn tight! He growled and shifted uneasily. Not even noticing the flush on Kagome's face as she rushed out the door. Her mother was in her own room now. But Kagome saw the meat set up on the counter and had an idea. But first she popped the pants into the dryer. Hoping for them to dry before anyone else saw them.

Then she slunk into the kitchen, glancing about and snatching up a bowl full of the raw pork and ran back up the stairs to her room.

Ms. Higurashi came back into the kitchen and stared at the counter that was now clear of pork... "Buyo!" She yelled, supposing the fat cat had taken it. But normally he couldn't even manege the leap to the counter... But how else to explain it?

Sesshomaru looked up quickly from where he lounged on the bed, having smelt the meat the moment she entered the room. She watched the hunger in his eyes and slowly edged forward, holding the bowl out towards him. "If this good enough?"

He sat up straight and snatched the bowl up from her. That was her answer. And he went right to eating the food, utensils were not required.

Kagome stared at him for a while. And then rolled her eyes. Glancing towards her clock she supposed it was about time to get ready for bed... Though she had no where to sleep. She went into her bathroom and left the door open, brushing her teeth and all that good stuff.

When she came back into the room she took the empty bowl from beside the bed, watching the demon lord, who had now lounged out on HER bed and was fast asleep...again. Did he never stop sleeping?

She rolled her eyes and pulled one of her pillows out from under him, going to her desk chair and curling up in it. Well... good night.

Meanwhile Ms. Higurashi was cutting some more pork... Shaking her head. Wondering just why Kagome was back. Normally she just picked up some things and then left again. Maybe something had happened between her and Inuyasha and now she was sulking again... Perhaps she should go up and check on her.

Also... The pants she had seen Kagome taking up to her room had the older woman confused. Those pants were far too large for Kagome...and she had taken so many of them. Almost as if she was collecting them to make a pile... Hmmm. And then the pork had gone missing. What was Kagome doing up in that room? Had she taken the pork?

Buyo was lounging on the couch hardly looking like he had just stolen a bunch of pork, not that she would put it past him to steal it. It was just...he didn't sound like an overly happy cat. If he had stolen a bunch of meat he would've been rumbling like a car engine.


	6. Where's the Dog?

Chapter 6: Where's the Dog?

Sesshomaru woke up bright and early, but found that the girl was already up and about, rushing to and fro in her silly little skirt...a sailor outfit he supposed. She was brushing her teeth and digging around for socks under the bed at the same time. What was the rush? He couldn't help but wonder. But he was silent and she didn't even notice he was up. His golden eyes glinting in the dim room.

The girl went into the bathroom to spit out a mouthful of tooth paste and then rushed back into the room to begin packing her things into a bag. The books all disappeared off of the desk and it was suddenly spotless, thrust into the unorganized backpack and then slung over her shoulder. As she hurried he heard the woman from before calling up, "Kagome, hurry up or you'll make Souta late for school!"

Who was Souta? He kept watching the girl in silence and soon she was racing for the door, slamming it behind her in her rush and racing down what he could only imagine to be stairs.

He waited for a moment...not exactly holding his breath, but listening closely. After ten minutes he felt certain that the house was cleared and slowly slipped down from the bed. Waiting until the dizziness left him and then wandering over to her desk. He had seen her quickly scratching out something onto a sheet of paper during her rush. And he saw it was a note to him.

_Sesshomaru,_

_Please stay in this room. If my mom comes up hide. PLEASE HIDE! Also, I will be back when the hands on the clock on my wall look like this..._

She had made a quick doodle of the clock with its hands pointing at the 4 and the 12. Okay... Whatever time that meant. But at least he could know when to expect her back. Though, he hardly planned on staying in here all day. Or hiding from a human woman if she came up... He wondered why her Mother couldn't see him. Suppose it would just be awkward... Maybe she hadn't told her mother about holding him captive. Heh. He SHOULD show himself.

He noticed on the edge of the desk were his folded pants, oh thank the gods she had returned them. He wanted out of these tight pants now.

He listened closely to the sounds of the house, confirming he was alone, and then changed into his white pants. Relieved by the airy feel of them. Much better.

Well...time for a look around.

He went to the door, limping a bit.He tried to slide it open... What? He had seen it open before... Then it dawned on him. Kagome had always turned that knob on the door to exit, pushing it open rather than sliding it. How odd. He tried it, his hand slipping a few times, but finally the door creaked open and he was staring out into a hallway. The scent of the other humans in the house was not as pleasant as Kagome's... But he wandered out, opening other doors upstairs. A bathroom... A room with a young boy's scent everywhere. The other end of the hall, the master bedroom which was home to the scent of the older woman, Kagome's mother. Then he went to the end of the hallway, opening the last door of the upstairs.

Instantly the stench of old people hit him and he made a face... If the scent was so strong... That meant the source was inside there. He didn't know why he felt his heart jump, but he didn't feel like confronting any human, even an aged male.

He relaxed when he heard snores, however, and peered inside to see that the human was sprawled out in a bed, sound asleep. A relief.

He closed the door slowly and then turned towards the stairs. Looking down them he felt a doubt about going down... It looked like a lot of hard work in his condition, and coming back up them would be worse. What if the older woman returned and caught him snooping around?

Heh, as if he cared. That thought did the exact opposite of its purpose, and instead the demon lord began down the stairs. Wincing with every step until he reached the bottom. Finding himself inside a giant room...it had a bunch of strange chairs, very long, perhaps to fit more humans on it at once... hmm. There was a giant box in the front of the room, all the chairs were turned to face it. He blinked in curiosity and slunk across the room to examine it. It had a bunch of bumps along the front of it.

He pressed one and found that the entire screen exploded to life with pictures and sounds began to blast out of it. What sort of sorcery was this! He scrambled back for a moment, baring his teeth and snarling. But when the box didn't seem to acknowledge him at all he relaxed, staring at the pictures.

He grimaced when he heard a door upstairs open and went into a panic mode. That human was going to catch him! He moved forward quickly, back to the box, and began to press buttons at random, but the box just grew louder.

"Sakura?" The old man called. Sesshomaru could hear the man coming down the stairs now. Aha! He found the right button and the loud creature with its flashing screen turned off.

Sesshomaru decided to heed Kagome's advice and shot behind one of the chairs, crouching low and listening to the old human standing at the bottom of the stairwell, grumbling something about faulty electronics and then heading to the kitchen slowly.

The demon lord rose to his feet, listening in on the man. Damn... the staircase was in full view from the kitchen where the old man was at now.

Sesshomaru stood for a moment, listening as the man fixed something to eat in the other room and then frowning when he heard the man was coming into this front room with its loud black box and big chairs. He dropped back down and slunk through the second doorway into the kitchen just as the old man entered the living room from the other side.

Relieved, the demon lord stood up straight and quickly strode across the kitchen. Leaning forward to watch the old man turn on the black box, the volume falling to a tolerable level and then the man seemed to focus completely on the box and its colorful picture screen...

He slunk up the stairs, limping a bit after all that sneaking around and crawling on his knees. But he went back into Kagome's room as if it were a sanctuary and plopped down on the bed. Glancing up at the clock. The hands were both on the twelve... Damn.

He lounged out on the pink bedspread and closed his eyes. Dozing off.

He awoke to a scratching at the door. His nose twitched before his eyes opened and he let out a savage growl. A cat! It had smelt him out and was tearing at the door savagely, not very happy that a door was in 'its territory'.

He was about to go out there and scare that damned cat off so he could continue his nap when he heard that old woman's voice from the other side of the door. "What is it Buyo? Kagome leave a snack in there that you want?" The door opened and Sesshomaru inwardly cursed, rolling over the edge of the bed quickly and under it, between it and the wall.

He listened as the cat came right in and began sniffing around, he could see it from under the bed, its hair on end. What a FAT cat!

He suppressed his instincts to growl at it and instead paid attention to the feet of Ms. Higurashi as she entered the room.Thejeans from before lay onthe floor in a pile with the other's Kagome hadbrought up, amess at the foot of her bed."Silly, 'Gome. Just tossing them on the floor like this." The woman walked to the foot of the bed and picked up the jeans, setting them on the bed and beginning to hold them.

The cat went forward and under the bed, glaring at Sesshomaru with angry yellow eyes. He glared right back and bared his fangs. Fighting not to growl.

Ms. Higurashi stopped folding suddenly and he heard her lean across the bed, little did he know she had just spotted a strand of silvery white hair and had plucked it off the pink bedspread. Twirling it between her fingers she frowned. Dropping it back down and picking up the pile of folded jeans to head outside. "Buyo", she called and the fat cat. Thinking of dinner, the cat turned with one last hiss and then trotted to the door, his belly jiggling under him.

The door to Kagome's room closed behind the cat and Sesshomaru was alone again... He shifted and slowly rose, grunting when he found that getting back out was harder than it had been to get back here.

His tail switched back and forth rapidly and then he decided just to stay here, just in case the woman planned to come back. He could duck out of sight within seconds.

Of course...the demon lord dozed off again and didn't wake until the door was already open and the intruder had entered. But he relaxed when he saw it was only Kagome.

The girl, however, was staring at the head protruding from behind her bed. They both stared at each other for a moment, then he growled and said, "Are you going to help me get out from behind here or not?"

Inuyasha's wench...instead of stepping forward to help him, burst into laughter. Clutching her stomach in pain. He was stuck!

After quite a bit of growling on his part, and snickering from hers, he was free. Glaring at her darkly as he seated himself on the bed and rubbed his sore muscles. They were stiff from sitting in such a cramped space for so long.

She just shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, it was just so funny."

He snorted at her and lounged back on her bed. Both flinched when the door opened, and Sesshomaru flipped himself right behind the bed again, cursing his luck.

Kagome turned her head to look at her mother and smiled. "Hey Mom!"

Ms. Higurashi smiled at her daughter, but Kagome knew that face... It could only mean trouble.

"How was school, dear?" She asked. Sitting down on Kagome's bed. Sesshomaru winced as the thing swayed and pushed him against the wall for a moment.

Kagome plopped down on the bed beside her Mom, putting on an act to hide her nervousness and smiling, "Great!"

Ms. Higurashi nodded, and glanced about the room. She was certain now that Kagome was hiding something in her room...she could see through Kagome's act...but what was she hiding? And where would it be?

"Kagome...Where's the dog?" She came right out and asked it.

Kagome's jaw dropped and she knew instantly that she was very close to hitting on what her daughter was hiding. But Kagome shook her head, "What dog! I don't have a dog! Wish I did, but I don't!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes... great job... might as well just say she had a dog.

Her mother eyed her and said, "Then what about all those jeans you had?"

Kagome was quick to say, "A project in school! I only needed one pair though..."

Ms. Higurashi nodded, not believing, and then saying, "And the pork that went missing last night?"

"What pork? Must've been Buyo."

Ms. Higurashi nodded again, pretending she was buying it. Her hand trailing across the bedspread and then she plucked up a strand of long white hair. "Then explain this."

Kagome let out a gasp and shook her head, "Now how did THAT get there! Buyo must need a haircut!"

Ms. Higurashi shook her her head, she'd let Kagome get by for now, but she'd catch her soon enough.

The older woman rose to her feet and went towards the door. Turning back to look at Kagome, "Oh, and you'll need to cook din--" The woman had obviously spotted something at the foot of the bed, and now she looked very smug.

Kagome blinked and leaned forward to look over the railing of her bed in the direction her mother was looking, gasping.

Sesshomaru was laying under the bed, oblivious to the conversation at the moment, his tail switching back at forth... And that was what the two women were staring at.

His tail was protruding out from under the bed, just the tip of it, and it was in plain sight...

Busted.


	7. Purring Puppy

Chapter 7: Purring Puppy

Both women stared at the tail and Sesshomaru began to grow a bit concerned over the silence, his tail whipping back and forth all the more. And then he saw Kagome's mother as she rushed across the room right to the bed, dropping down onto her hands and knees and pulling right at the tip of his tail.

He snarled, and kicked further under the bed, hardly able to fit under it and finding that throwing himself under the bed for the third time of the day had banged up his rib cage quite a bit. The woman held onto his tail and began dragging on it. Knowing she had found the 'dog'. Kagome leapt off the edge of the bed and pulled on her mother, "Mom! Let him go! It's not safe!"

Her mother finally released his tail, much to his relief and rose to her feet, turning to snap at Kagome, "If you wanted a dog you should've told me! Rather than lying to me and stealing food for him behind my back!"

'_Dog? This Sesshomaru is NOT a dog._' He shifted and pushed back against the wall, trying to get out. He was found, he might as well show himself.

Kagome looked at her angry mother, nervously shifting from foot to foot for a moment. And then saying, "He's not a dog."

Ms. Higurashi looked at her daughter and then said, "Well, whatever it is, get it out from under your bed so I can see what has been eating pork off my counters and leaving white hairs all over your bedspread."

Kagome squirmed and then pushed her bed out so that Sesshomaru might rise to his feet from behind the bed more easily. He stood and tossed his head, making his silvery hair fall behind his shoulders. Looking at this woman coldly.

Kagome didn't know what her Mom's reaction would be, but she most definitely had not expected the one she got when the demon lord came out from between the bed and the wall. The older woman nearly squealed and ran forward, grabbing his tail and saying, "Oh wow! He's so adorable!" Kagome squirmed, looking worriedly at Sesshomaru for his reaction at being manhandled.

Her mother was stroking the thick fur over his tail. Kagome's jaw dropped when she saw an almost blank expression on the demon lord's face. His eye lids were drooping and the tip of his tail had looped itself around Ms. Higurashi's arm. What scared her the most was when a low growl came from his throat, it was almost like a purr... He was purring? No way. She was dreaming.

She pinched herself and hissed in pain. Okay...not a dream. Her mother turned towards her, still stroking the tail and smiling, "He's so cute! And he looks like Inuyasha! ... Where is Inuyasha anyways? Why are you here, Kagome?"

Her mother had reverted to rambling like a child. Kagome made a face and edged forward slowly, meaning to release Sesshomaru from her mother's grip. "He's Inuyasha's half-brother and he's a full demon. Please let him go, I'll explain."

Ms. Higurashi didn't let go until Kagome had unwounded Sesshomaru's snake like tail from her wrist and physically removed the fluffy appendage from her grip. Sesshomaru's glazed golden eyes switched from Ms. Higurashi to Kagome and his tail looped over Kagome's wrist instead. That 'purring' skipping a few beats...

Kagome made a slight face, worried for the demon lord. Was he alright? She couldn't resist it, she gave the tail a few pats. The rumbling noise Sesshomaru was making grew stronger, but when Kagome stopped and released his tail, leaving it wound around her wrist he slowly seemed to come out of a trance, and then he let off a savage sounding growl and jerked his tail away. Wrapping it over his shoulder.

The girl and her mother were now both staring at him. Kagome frowned and saw that his bandages were a bit bloody about his abdomen. Likely from throwing himself behind a bed and staying down there in the small space for most of the day. Not good for a person over six foot tall.

So they had both found his little weakness... He gave them a growl that was meant to intimidate them. Kagome frowned a bit and took a step back, but her mother just looked at him as if he was thesweetest thing she'd ever seen. But she stayed back as her daughter seemed to want her to keep her distance.

"He's Inuyasha's half-brother?" Kagome nodded, hearing Sesshomaru growled at the mention of the hanyou and added for her mother's sake, "They...don't get along very well."

Ms. Higurashi nodded and then looked at Kagome, saying, "So...explain the jeans, the pork, and why he is here." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at being ignored but plopped down heavily on Kagome's bed.

Kagome scratched the back of her neck and then said, "I...sort of...got his pants wet... But I didn't know what size he would wear..." She paused to view her mother, whose face could give Sesshomaru a run for his money, being that she revealed none of her current thoughts.

Kagome squirmed a bit and then said, "Sesshomaru's a picky eater...he didn't like the dinner from last night...so I thought he might like the pork." Sesshomaru smirked from where he lay. Indeed he had. But where ever she had stolen it from it was gone now. And he was hungry again to be truthful. His stomach growled at those thoughts but both women didn't notice.

"So..." Ms. Higurashi prompted.

"So what?"

"Why is he HERE! Why is he lounging on your bed like he belongs there? Even Inuyasha stays out of your room!"

Kagome squirmed again and Sesshomaru kept out of the conversation, enjoying watching the suffering of the girl. Why was he here, indeed he would love to know as well.

"Well, you see mom... IranawayfromInuyashabecausehewasbeingajerkagainthenIranintoSesshoumaruandthenhegotattackedbyarabidbeardemonthenIdidn'tknowwhattodosoItookhimhere."

Both her mother and Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. Their expressions saying, 'What?'

Ms. Higurashi spoke up, saying, "Kagome...repeat that...slowly."

Kagome bit her lower lip and then said, "Iranawayfrom--" Her mother gave her a look and Kagome coughed before saying, "I...ran...away...from... Inuyasha."

"Why!" Her mother interjected. Which sort of threw Kagome off balance. Sesshomaru just waited for some sort of usable information to pop out.

Kagome bit her lip so hard that it looked like she might draw blood, her black hair hanging in her face. And then said, "Let's...just say that...we had another quarrel...and I don't plan on going back anytime soon."

Sesshomaru sighed, what did this matter? Would they ever get to the reason why he was being held captive?

Kagome squirmed a bit and then her mother nodded and said, "I'm sorry, Kagome..." Kagome shrugged, trying to look indifferent, but Sesshomaru could smell the hurt radiating off the girl. So she liked Inuyasha? Heh...not like he cared.

"So...when does he come in?" Her mother asked, giving her a look that said, 'He better not be your rebound.'

Kagome looked both embarrassed and amused. As if! She was thinking. Sesshomaru was like... on another rung of the ladder entirely. But she frowned, realizing what it must look like with the demon lord lounging half-naked on her bed...

Sesshomaru watched as the girl turned a most becoming shade of red. What was she thinking of? He wondered. Then made a face in disgust, what was HE thinking of? It was a human! He wrinkled his nose and stared at the two, waiting for some more intelligent conversation.

Kagome shifted a bit and then said, "I ran into Sesshomaru in the forest...and he got into a fight... he was really beat up..." Sesshomaru interjected a growl and the women glanced at him as if he was just a silly puppy and then Kagome continued, "I couldn't defend him out there, I didn't even have a bow... So I brought him here where he could heal."

Ms. Higurashi nodded, "How long has he been here?"

Kagome seemed thoughtful and then said, "...Uh...This is the third day...He slept all through the first, woke up on the second, and now it's the third."

Ms. Higurashi made a face, "What sort of wound does he have?"

Now both women turned to face Sesshomaru and he didn't like the attention at all. Kagome stepped forward, saying, "My mom's a better healer than I, can she see your wound?" Sesshomaru shifted back on the bed and said, "No."

Ms. Higurashi looked at him and then looked at Kagome, saying, "The bandages are red, so they should be changed. Did you try putting any--"

Sesshomaru blocked it all out as he moved back on the bed, not going to attack either of the women, but refusing to let them get any closer to him.

They were busily talking to one another and he saw them lean forward together, whispering. And he heard just a snippet of it. "_get his tail...will get his...'_

He blinked and then fell right off the bed in shock as both of the human women leapt up on the bed after him. He leapt right off onto the floor, tripping a bit. They had caught him completely off guard and for a moment he felt like he was the prey and scurried across the floor. Running for the door. He tried to turn the knob but his hand slipped. It wouldn't turn! Why!

Of course... Sesshomaru-sama had yet to figure out the little lock on the knob. So he turned away for the door and looked at the window. There was NO WAY those women were going to catch him. But he was cornered. They closed in on him and he bared his fangs, snarling. Warning them off.

It wasn't working...

They seemed to know just when the other was going to make a move, and they shot forward together, catching him. He didn't know what had happened but he was suddenly on the floor. He growled, but it turned into a squeak when two hands came through his mass of silver hair and began to rub his ears.

His body was no longer his to control and it fell limp, right against Kagome. Who shifted and propped him up against her and the door. Her mother snickering. "This is fun." She said. But Kagome just motioned to her and the older woman got the bandages.

Sesshomaru's eyes followed Ms. Higurashi, but his eyelids were drooping and that alien 'purring' sound began to come from him. His whole chest vibrating with it and Kagome could feel it. Her mother came forward and flashed Kagome a smile before setting to work on unwinding the fabric from about Sesshomaru's abdomen.

"He's built like Inuyasha", she commented, but her eyes were on the four gashes across his stomach. They were still very deep... "Wouldn't Inuyasha have healed more than this by now?"

Kagome nodded, frowning as she kept rubbing the Taiyoukai's pointy ears. Having no idea what he'd do after they let him go, but for now this was a fairly successful method of getting him to behave. Sesshomaru's tail laid out across the floor, the tip wagging slowly side to side.

Ms. Higurashi sighed and said, "Something's wrong for his healing to have slowed down."

Sesshomaru listened, a lazy thought crossing his mind. '_She knows much of demons..._'

The woman began to dress the wound and sighed, "Maybe we should find him some sort of light anti-biotic. Just in case something is preventing him from healing right. Maybe there's a hidden infection from the wound. But you'll just have to give him two pills a day. I know I have a bottle of pills around here somewhere."

He let a rather muted growl at the speak of pills but it was unnoticed as the 'purring' continued right after it. His eyes closed and he slumped right back against Kagome, who squirmed a bit. "Hurry up and get him off of me", she told her mother. Who nodded and continued to wrap the wound. Taking her time, on purpose.

When she was done she said, "Just wait a second, Kagome."

Kagome watched her mother rise and grab a camera off of her desk. Kagome groaned, "No...Mom. Don't." And disappeared behind the curtain of Sesshomaru's hair. "He's going to kill me for doing this...don't take a picture!"

"Come back out here and smile and then I'll get those pills for you!"

Kagome peeked around Sesshomaru's head, and the flash went off. Sesshomaru stirred a bit, but then seemed to go back into a doze.

Ms. Higurashi laughed and chanted, "It's a Kodak Moment." Before rushing off into the house to find the pills. "Just stay right there and I'll be back." She said.

Kagome was left sitting there with the demon lord nearly in her lap, rubbing his ears. She closed her eyes and mumbled something about her mother doing this to torture her. And then looked up when her mother shook the bottle of pills like a maraca.

Sesshomaru's eyes opened a bit at the sound and his golden eyes looked out from under his lashes at the woman as she took out a large tan pill from the bottle. He let out a growl.

Kagome sighed as her mother came forward and handed the pill to her daughter. Placing the bottle in her drawer. "You can keep him until he's healed, but he's staying in the guest bedroom." Kagome nodded. "Oh, two pills a day. One in the morning, one in the afternoon." Kagome nodded again and then her mother was gone.

Sesshomaru seemed to be paying attention to the hand that held the pill and his tail switched back and forth, a bit annoyed. But so long as she continued to scratch behind his ear that thrumming sound kept coming. He bared his fangs a bit when she brought the pill up. And he clenched his teeth shut.

"Don't be so difficult! It's good for you!" He pulled back his lips to reveal his teeth, firmly clenched together.

She sighed and began to rub both of his ears again. Feeling as if she had a gigantic puppy dog in her lap rather than a Taiyoukai.

He seemed to relax when she was back to rubbing his ears and his tail wagged, thumping against the side of her leg as she sat there.

She waited for a moment. Then sensing that he was about to doze off again she shifted a bit and then carefully brought the pill to his lips. She caught him off guard and there was a snarl and a bit of shuffle, then the pill was popped into his mouth and the two of them were fighting. Kagome's hands both under his chin and keeping him from spitting the pill out.

His body bucked against hers and he twisted about. That was when she remembered how she had gotten him to take the head ache medicine and she made a feeble attempt to rub at his throat.

His fighting slacked off and she felt him swallow, the pill going down. His tail switched unhappily side to side, but as long as she kept rubbing he held his head cocked slightly upwards andwas still.

There was a bit of whining coming from him as if Sesshomaru was voicing his distaste at having lost this battle a second time. And Kagome blinked a few times. Sesshomaru...whining?

Kagome's fingers trailed back to his ears and scratched lightly. His skin was soft as if lined with a very light covering of fur and Kagome had to admit it was sort of fun to stroke at. So long as he was 'purring' instead of growling.

She sat there for a while, sort of going off in her own little world. The sound of his thrumming lulling her to a restful state.

He dropped down, his head in her lap, eyes closed. He looked so peaceful, but her arms were aching from that short spell of fighting with him.

"...Next time...let's hide it in a piece of cheese..."

------------------------------

Hullo people! Shesh, everyone is like, 'MORE MORE MORE!' And I'm like. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

But here is the seventh chapter! Primed and ready for reading. polishes it off and grins

**Reviews:**

RoxyFoxyKitsune- I'm very glad to hear you like it. -

BlackHands- Well here's the chapter you were waiting for!

Kagome1132870- I am hurrying! sobs Lol

DawnMiko- Yush, very certain it is my first. So I take that as a compliment! -

Kagamoesiun- Well now you know what she did! Lol.

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan- What a long name... 0.0"" Lol. Jk. I update as fast as I can for my growing reviewers! -

kari konoko- - My pitiful attempt at a cliffie! Lol.

sheenachi- Uh...yeah. mom... I've had a hot, half naked guy hidden in my room for the past two days... Do you mind? -

For those of you I did not reply to it is because my cpu is a monster and I have lost your review. But I send all my reviewers love! Keep reviewing!


	8. Meet the Family

**Chapter 8: Meet the Family**

Kagome woke up with a crick in her neck. She lifted her hands to rub at the soreness, shivering as something silky brushed her hands when she moved them. What was that?

Her eyes fluttered open and she shifted a bit, casting a glance towards her lap, thinking Buyo must've come in and leapt up into her lap whilst she slept. What met her eyes was a mass of white hair. She reached down hesitantly, pulling the hair aside. Thinking...perhaps it was Inuyasha. Maybe she WOULDN'T have to explain to herself and to a demon lord, why he had been sleeping with his head in her lap.

Nope...most definitely Sesshomaru. Then how? He must've fallen asleep while she was rubbing his ears. She remembered, he was angry at that moment, so she didn't dare stop. Must've both fallen asleep...

Okay...that still didn't help her to know how to get out of her current predicament. And she had school! She squirmed and began to draw herself up. But the demon lord's eyelids fluttered and he let out a soft growl, meaning she was waking him up with her movements...

She froze and grit her teeth. She was stuck...unless she wished to face the demon lord's wrath.

She began to rub his ears again, wondering if she could lull him into a deep sleep and then pull free... As she looked down at him she couldn't help it, she reached to stroke at the stripes along his cheeks. They were so soft...almost fuzzy... He wasn't dangerous when he was like this. He turned his head in his sleep, nuzzling her hand and she froze up again. He did NOT just do that.

Her fingers retreated to his ears again and she rubbed until he seemed sound asleep. Then she eased out from under him, leaving the demon lord sprawled out on her floor.

She went to take a quick shower, rushing about to get ready for school.

Later on when Sesshomaru awoke he founded himself with a note taped to his forehead. What the heck? He pulled it off and found a list of 'To Do's'.

He growled. Damn human ordering him around...

_Sesshomaru, Please be nice to my family... I'm at school again. Only my mother and Jii-chan will be home... Please avoid Jii-chan...just...please._

_Also... Some things for you to do today._

_1- Take a shower.  
2- Take a pill with your breakfast. (ask mom for some meat or something)  
3- Let Mom change your bandages._

_Not that hard, right? _

He snorted and tore the note up. Like hell we would do what that girl wanted. He'd take a shower for his own benefit. But he wasn't taking a damn pill, and he didn't need a human woman to change his bandages.

He went to the bathroom and found the counter was covered with an array of strange items... He began to dig through them all, finding the oddest bunch of tubes. Little did he know he had found just discovered the hoard of Kagome's make up. Oh well, he sniffed some of it and found it didn't smell good, so went to take his shower, which wasn't as big a disaster as his first.

When he came out he looked at his wound in the mirror...seems like the girl's 'antibiotics' were working. Which surprised him. Those nasty tasting pills were helping him?

The wound was starting to heal... That's when he realized that he hadn't been as weak as he had been past mornings. Hmm...maybe he owed these futuristic humans a few points.

He dressed in his pants and was left wondering just where his shirts and armor were at... He only had his pants. How odd. He shrugged. For now he had no idea how to return to his own time, so he was better off just behaving himself and taking those pills.

A thought crossed his mind, '_If I keep refusing them she'll rub my ears again..._' He snorted instantly, what was that thought! He wanted a human girl to rub his ears! Heh. The voice came back into his mind, '_You never let anyone touch you...you know you desire it._' He growled and refused to listen to that voice anymore, blocking it out and going to the drawer where he had seen Ms. Higurashi put the pill bottle in. He would take the pill now and--

Whatever his thoughts had been they were cut off and his jaw dropped a little bit. He had found Kagome's underwear drawer... He quickly closed it and tapped his claws along the top of the dresser, growling. Part of him wanted to look again...

He pulled the drawer open and snatched up the bottle quickly, closing his eyes to ignore the feel of the silky items against his hand. He had the bottle, the drawer was slammed shut...all was good.

He growled. He needed to get out more if a few under garments were enough to get him going. But they were so tiny and-- He cut off those thoughts and growled, hitting the dresser and telling himself, "No."

Sesshomaru pulled away from the dresser and tried to open the bottle. Cursing when it refused to do so for him. Along the top the words read, 'Child Proof'. He growled and restrained the urge to just tear the top open... But that was something Inuyasha would do, he would just make the human woman downstairs open it. He knew Ms. Higurashi was home, he could hear her moving about.

He went to the door and opened it, carrying the bottle with him as he went down the stairs more easily than he had the other day. Following the sound of a knife on a cutting board into the kitchen.

The woman from yesterday was standing at a counter, chopping up vegetables. She calmly glanced over her shoulder at him and then smiled. "Good Morning." She said. He nodded and stepped forward, setting the bottle down on the counter right in front of her.

She set the knife aside and looked at him, hiding her surprise that he could not open it himself and asking, "You want any breakfast?"

His stomach growled in response and the Lord just nodded his head a tiny bit. She nodded and picked up the bottle, saying as she opened it, "Just push down and twist to the left...suppose it's more difficult with only one hand."

He said nothing and she set one of the pills on the counter before him and closed the bottle, going to the fridge and saying, "Kagome said you're a picky eater, you only eat raw meat then?"

He nodded, having to do it twice because the woman hadn't seen him the first time.

She pulled a package of chicken out of the fridge. Catching him staring at the refrigerator as if it were the oddest thing he had ever seen. Deciding to strike up a conversation she went to get another cutting board and began to prepare the chicken, saying, "That's a Refrigerator... we use it to store perishable food like meat, milk, cheese, and some fruits. Stuff like that."

He was still looked at the fridge, but he nodded his head, obviously listening to her. Perhaps even fascinated by the information.

After a while she passed a plate of the raw meat to him with a fork and then washed her hands to go back to chopping up carrots.

He began to eat in silence, throwing the pill down with one of the chunks of chicken and making the funniest face when he actually bit down on the pill and realized it was meant to be swallowed whole. It tasted disgusting!

Ms. Higurashi was actually chuckling as she saw that look on his face and got him a glass of water, which he gladly chugged down. Coughing when he drank it too fast.

He stood there for a moment after he was finished and watched the woman package the sliced carrots away and put them in the ...the refrigerator. Yes, he had it memorized now. An ingenious idea, one might add.

The woman took his plate and cleaned it, putting it into some sort of box under the counter that had racks for plates and such... More odd things. But before he could ask about it she spoke.

"Your wound is healing over a lot better. Suppose your immune system just needed a bit of a nudge to get rid of that infection. Which is what you must've had. So now your wound will heal much faster. But you might as well keep taking the pills until the wound is completely healed over."

He nodded softly and spoke for the first time she had ever heard him, "You are a healer?"

She shook her head, "No, not a healer so much as I just learned a few things from raising two children."

"They are both at school?" He asked. Seeming to have decided it was alright to ask all his questions.

"Yes, Kagome and Souta are both at school right now."

He nodded and then said, "You have no servants...even though it is obvious you are wealthy enough to send your children to school."

She laughed very softly, "We are not wealthy. It is public school that they go to."

"Public?... All humans go to school?"

Ms. Higurashi nodded, and it continued on like this for most of the morning. Her cleaning up around the kitchen and the house, with the demon lord asking any questions that came to his mind. His natural drive to understand everything having been sparked.

After a while a young boy came storming into the house, saying, "I'm home!" Sesshomaru turned his head and watched the eight year old come running into the house, tossing his book bag in the entry as he went. His cold mask returned and he observed the boy in silence.

Souta came into the living room where Ms. Higurashi was dusting and did not notice the demon lord seated on the couch. Saying, "I have soccer practice tonight, so you gotta come. Alright?"

Ms. Higurashi smiled and said, "Yes, fine."

Souta turned then and spotted Sesshomaru, his eyes widening, "Whoa! Dude! You look like Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru snorted and said, "I have heard that before."

Souta walked over to him and stared at him for a moment. "Oh...you're Inuyasha's older brother! The Ice Prince!"

Sesshomaru arched a brow at the boy, "...Ice Prince?"

Souta nodded, "Kagome said some stuff about ya once."

Ms. Higurashi called back, saying, "Souta, you have to get ready for practice."

"Yeah, yeah..." He didn't seem so interested in soccer anymore and said, "You're cool."

Cool?...Like... Cold to go along with the Ice Prince comment? Hmm. Strange.

Souta turned and went running up the stairs, saying, "I'll be ready in thirty minutes!"

The front door chose to open then and Kagome came in, bending down to pick up Souta's discarded book bag and setting it up against the wall with her own. She entered the living room, seeing her mother first and saying, "Hey." Then she froze up, seeing the demon lord seated on the couch watching her.

She took a moment, not knowing just what to say, her mouth opening and closing a few times.

"Girl, you look like a fish. Now tell me what hay means as a greeting."

Kagome's mouth shut fast and she looked at him, saying, "H-E-Y, not H-A-Y. It's a greeting."

He nodded and surprised her by looking thoughtful. Then actually asked a question, what had him so talkative? "Then what does that little boy mean by calling me cool? Does he mean to add it to the nickname 'Ice Prince' you have applied to me?"

Kagome paled a bit...had Souta told Sesshomaru all the things she said about him? "Ahem... cool is spelled the same. But it means the same thing as awesome, or --well... it's a compliment."

He nodded and kept looking at her, making her squirm a bit. "So...uh... did you take your medicine this morning?"

He nodded again and she had no idea what to say, so she just went over to her mom. Who said, "You'll have to cook dinner for yourself and Jii-chan tonight, I have to take Souta to soccer practice."

Kagome nodded and said, "Alright..." Looking at Sesshomaru and saying, "Your wound is healing but you should still have salve and a bandage over it."

He rose to his feet and shot across the room to stand right in front of Kagome in a split instant. Surprising both Kagome and her mother. "You will cease to give this Sesshomaru orders, woman. You need only to return me to my own time...as I am healed enough."

Kagome looked at him and took on a stubborn stance, "Tomorrow we will see if your wound is healed to my standard of 'enough'. And then I _might_ take you back."

Sesshomaru scowled at Kagome, he was not used to females standing up to him, especially not human females. He was taken slightly aback. But he narrowed his eyes at her, saying, "You test my patience."

But suddenly he felt an overwhelming flash of pain as Kagome prodded him lightly in the abdomen and he hissed, taking a step back.

"There. You're not healed enough to go back to the Sengoku Jidai. So stop pestering me and sit down."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red, how dare she! But he saw how Ms. Higurashi watched and frowned...and decided he shouldn't do anything... Besides, Kagome was his ticket home. So he just growled and stepped back, saying, "Tomorrow I will be leaving."

Kagome just flashed him a smile and said, "Of course, Sesshomaru-sama." She had a way of using his title to make it sound disrespectful.

He stepped back and sat down stiffly on the couch. His tail switching side to side in irritation. He wasn't so much angry at the girl as he was at himself for having no comeback pop into his mind. He would just have to give the human the Ace for the moment.

--

Later that day, Kagome came down from her room to find Sesshomaru had been more formerly introduced to the TV. He didn't even glance in her direction when she came into the room with bandages and such. She looked at what he was watching...a Soap Opera. She saw the look on his face as he watched it and was just waiting for him to say, 'No, Jeffery, no!"

She giggled at that thought and he broke his gaze from the screen to look at her, his mask slipping into place as he did so.

She smiled at him, catching him completely off guard. And she took the controller from him, switching it to cartoons and saying, "These are better for your brain than what you were watching." He snorted, but the pull of Tom and Jerry was too much and soon enough he was watching that intently.

"Can you sit up?" She asked. He grunted and did so, distracted. And he ignored the cold salve she wiped onto his wounds. She leaned close and began to wrap the bandage about his stomach and he felt her black hair tickling at his bare chest and actually shivered. She glanced up at him and pulled her hair back. "Sorry."

He said nothing and she moved back, finished with the bandages and going to wash her hands. She returned to the room and watched his eyes following the cartoon characters on the screen...sheesh... he was addicted.

"Sesshomaru." He glanced in her direction. "What do you want for dinner?"

He shrugged and she rolled her eyes. Turning and going into the kitchen to start cooking. Hearing her grandfather's door upstairs open as the old man came down for the smell of dinner. Buyo had been in Jii-chan's room and came down, going straight into the living room to puff up and hiss at Sesshomaru. Who paid no attention to the cat whatsoever. Imagining the cat being struck upside the head with an iron in the place of Tom.

He didn't even notice the old man enter the room, until he shouted, "DEMON!"

Kagome didn't know what happened but when she entered the living room in a hurry she found a red-eyed demon lord glaring at her grandfather, plastered in sutra charms.

If she hadn't been concerned for her Jii-chan's safety she would have been rolling on the floor laughing. In this case, however, she ran forward and got in front of her grandfather, saying, "Jii-chan, this is Sesshomaru-sama. He's my guest! Please don't do anything!" She took a moment to calm the old man, and then saw Sesshomaru was still very angry.

She rushed across the room to pull the sutra's out of the demon lord's hair, not even realizing that her fingers went straight to his ears and began to scratch.

The red eyes watching the old man across the room slowly faded back to golden and the taut muscles loosened. The demon lord went lax, leaning back against Kagome. Who drew away slowly. Those golden eyes following her as she pulled off the last few sutras and then went over to her grandfather, tapping on his shoulder to draw him out of his own trance.

He had just watched his grand daughter petting that demon like it was a dog, and now it looked rather subdued... for the moment at least. She spoke, saying, "Jii-chan, dinner is ready. Just go sit at the table."

She turned and looked back at Sesshomaru, saying, "Have a seat at the table as well, turn off the TV."

Sesshomaru had no idea why he did what she told him to, but the TV went off and he rose gracefully to his feet and followed the old man to the dining room where a rectangular table sat, able to seat six people easily.

The old man's scent said he was nervous, but Sesshomaru just calmly seated himself at the table, sitting on the closest side that was against the wall. The human male went to the far end, sitting at the head of the table in silence.

Kagome flashed them both a smile from in the kitchen and rounded the table, bringing three plates. Kagome's grandfather eyed his plate, smiling at his granddaughter as she sat the plate of food before him first, then set an identical plate in the place she would sit, at the other end of the table. Facing her grandfather, with Sesshomaru to her left. She placed a plate of beef before Sesshomaru, having made the raw meat look a bit organized, more like a formal plate than just a pile of beef slices.

He could feel the old man's eyes on him and growled, glancing down the table at Jii-chan. Who shrank a bit. Sesshomaru smirked, that was... until he felt Kagome kick him from under the table...

They ate in silence from then on.

------------------------------------

My eighth chapter! OMG! Lol. I had fun writing this one when I actually found time. Being swamped by people role-playing with me as I was, lol. But I wouldn't let you people down! GROUP HUG! Awwwwwww.

**Definitions**-

_Jii-chan- Japanese for Grandfather_

_Sutra- a Buddhist scroll. Miroku uses these to 'ward off demons'. Kagome's grandfather is a monk that uses sutras, but sadly...none of his have any power._

**Reviews**- This time I think I gotcha all.

Sheenachi- I live in Oklahoma, but if my mom did that I would freak! Lol. "Honey, if you've had him in here for three days you should've been able to get him to take more than just his shirt off!" Talk about that being a scary but cool mom. Hehehe.

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan- I'm sorry to go with the crowd. - But I will just say my screen names are just about as long. -

1kenshinlover- Will do! Thank you. It's my longest chapter! -

Kiraracutie4-

You: MORE MORE MORE MORE!

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Lol, JK.

Serenity-moon1- Thank you! - It's hard to portray Sesshomaru's character in a way all people agree to though...

Kagamoesiun- On the note of romance... that's what I'll be working towards. But I have no straight out plan... Just expect it. -

Are-en1- Thank you. I'm updating as fast as the story comes to me. -

Kari Konoko- - Mine is a newer computer, but whenever my sister gets on it a new problem tries to pop up. Lol.

Dawnmiko- Thank you! - Will be working towards a chapter a day, I think. - Btw, I LOVE your penname.

Kagome113287- Will do! -


	9. Parting

**Chapter 9: Parting**

The demon lord woke in a room all by himself this time. And he stared up at the ceiling in confusion for a moment. Kagome's scent was hard to catch on the air. And for a moment he found himself missing it. Of course, once he realized this he growled and told himself to stop. But...it wasn't so simple as that. She was haunting him now. He cursed the girl and exitted his room, the guest room. And looked at the clock on the living room wall.

He was surprised to see that Kagome was seated on the couch. He would've expected her to be at school by this time. But there she was wearing loose pink pants he supposed were the kind she slept in, and a white tank top that left her shoulders bare to the world.

He had a few random thoughts that had to do with the items in the drawer upstairs he had seen last morning, but he coughed and pushed those thoughts away like they were wildfire.

Kagome looked up from the morning cartoons to flash a smile at him. "Good morning, Sesshomaru." He gave her a curt nod in response and began forward. Standing before her and saying, "You are to change my bandages now so I can get the rest of my kimono and be returned to my own time."

He had decided it was time to use this woman's help so to get home sooner. The sooner he got away the sooner he could find a demoness and rid himself of these thoughts that danced in his head.

Kagome looked at him as if thinking, 'And who are you to order me around?' And said, "I'm busy."

He growled a bit and then put on his facade and sat down right next to Kagome so that their legs rubbed against one another. Meaning to irritate her until she paid attention to him. Meant to be a silent protest... But it had been a bad idea, as the touch had an unwanted effect on him. If one understands what I mean.

He grit his teeth and she glanced at him, saying, "If you want your bandages changed you could ask nicely!" Unaware of the slight battle raging in his mind.

He snorted and distracted himself by changing subjects, "Why are you not at school?"

Kagome leaned back on the couch and began channel surfing, saying, "It's Saturday, no school today or tomorrow."

He nodded and then said, "You are not too busy to change my bandages and take me back to my own time, then."

Kagome glared at him and said, "Move over and leave me alone." She was watching cartoons and was in no mood to listen to his orders.

But all these strange feelings flooding through his mind made him in just as bad a mood. He was not used to being ignored and he reached over, gripping her wrist and jerking her to face him. Baring his fangs. Why did she make him feel this way? Part of him wanted to rid himself of the conflict. This girl was the source, so if he killed her these feelings would go away, wouldn't they?

But those feelings he wanted to squash fought back. And seeing the surprise, and slight fear that rose on her face, he released her hand and rose quickly, moving all the way down the length of the couch to sit on the opposite side. He sat there, clenching and unclenching his fist. His claws digging into the flesh of his palm as if to create something to distract him from the feelings this human girl incited.

Kagome sat still for a moment, then slowly rose, rubbing the marks his grip had left on her skin. And went up to her room, returning with the bandages. If he wanted to leave so badly then fine. He had just reminded her that he was no puppy. He was healing and growing strong again. She needed to stop babying him, because he would bite back if she wasn't careful.

Kneeling before him, she set the items she would require to rebandage his wound and said. "Your wound should be healed enough by now. I will just look at it and rebandage it, and then I will take you home."

His golden eyes watched her from under his silver bangs and he gave her a curt nod in response. His mask slipping back into place as he allowed her to remove the old wrap. Revealing that his wounds were but four little furrows along his abdomen. Just the little bit of antibiotics had caused a huge difference in the rate of his healing. Part of him revelled at this. Another...wished to reopen the wounds so that he might stay here longer.

But he knew that would be foolish. He had been enjoying a vacation here, however short it was. He had the Western Lands to tend to and it was time to go. She didn't even have to put a new bandage on, she just nodded at him and rose saying, "I will get your things."

She turned and went up the stairs, seeming rather withdrawn. When she returned it was with his two kimono shirts and his heavy demon armor. As well as his two swords, which he had never even missed before, surprisingly.

He rose and took the two shirts, dressing himself and actually finding the touch of the silk against his skin to be less enjoyable compared to the freeness the open air gave him. The demon armor, when strapped on, was heavy, and he found himself hating it. It was tight, and it reminded him of the world he would be returning to. The world that didn't have soft mattresses to throw one's self down onto. A world that didn't allow you to sleep as late as you wanted.

A world in which you could not relax...

But if he did not return, history would alter itself, would it not? Then there might not be this fluffy lifestyle for anyone to enjoy. He had to return.

He saw Kagome standing beside him, giving him a weak smile as she handed both Toukijin and Tensaiga to him to slip into his sash. "I will take you now." Was all she said. Why was she so cold? So calm and emotionless? She reminded him of himself. Had she not called him 'Ice Prince' before?

He frowned and then cleared away all emotions from his face. Following the girl to the door and watching her back as she went, thinking. '_Did I make her like this all of the sudden? Why has she gone from being so light and carefree in my presence to this?_' Perhaps it had been when he had snapped at her. She had been reminded that he wasn't going to be that same Sesshomaru from the days before. He had been weak then. He had healed now.

He trailed after her outside, looking about in a sort of shock at the concrete surface underfoot. The only thing he recognized was the Goshinboku tree, and it had aged. 500 years to be exact. The scents were not so pleasant out here, and he found himself walking closer to Kagome, her scent, a humans scent, being a slight comfort in this world with its odd smells.

She slid open a door to a small well house, revealing the mouth of a well that he recognized just as he had the Goshinboku. The Bone Eater's Well. Why was she bringing him here?

His eyes followed her as she rose up onto the edge of the well and looked towards him, saying, "You cannot make it through on your own, you will have to follow after me."

He nodded and moved forward, positioning himself nearby so that he had a clean jump. Supposing he trusted the girl. If she said the worthless well would take them 500 years into the past, then it would.

When she dropped into the well he was nearly too late in jumping after her, startled by the blue light that surrounded her form. But soon it surrounded him as well. A flash... and the smells of the Feudal Era surrounded him. Demons. Fresh Grass. He was back...

When they got to the mouth of the well both stood apart, seeming to be reluctant to part from the other. Kagome was the first to move, Sesshomaru having become an ice statue almost in his watching her. She would have to be the first to go.

"...I am sorry for...kidnapping you... Sayonara.." She turned, and began away.

His eyes following her form. And he called after her before he could stop himself. "Ja ne."

She turned back, and flashed him a warm smile. Then jogged off.

He was alone...

The End... Or is It? MWAHAHAHHAHA

(I'm not done with you guys yet.)

----------------------------

Ah, are you at a loss for words? Don't flame me! Lol. They will see eachother again, I promise.

And I apologize for so short a chapter, my darlings.

To be continued... in Chapter 10.

**Definitions**:

_Goshinboku- is the tree that Kikyou pinned Inuyasha to with an arrow for 50 years. It is a giant tree that also sets in the shrine yard at Kagome's home in the future._

_The Bone Eater's Well- The well Kagome travels through to get between the past and the future._

_Sayonara- Japanese for 'Goodbye' or 'Farewell.'_

_Ja ne- Japanese for 'See you later.'_

**Reviews:**

Wolf-Girl05- Thank you for reviewing! I will be sure to update quicker!

xmiahimex- I love your sn. And it is too much fun to make Sesshy-chan lose!

Ladyofthewest15- Thank you. Working on it. I'm no good at angst, so cute is what I prefer to work towards. And I have succeeded according to you!

Sheenachi- ROFL! I love your mom! I have the perfect thing for you to read then! http/kagsess. Tell me what you think! -

1kenshinlover- I'm going for humor, so HAH! -

Kagome113287- Will do! - I'm workin' hard!

Yami Bite Yumi Me Chan- stares at your sn then grins Hehehe, had too much fun writing this chapter!

Fauxi- I know! - I enjoyed writing that particular part!

Xx-Ash-xX- No worries. It's the thought that counts!

JMO- They'll be coming! -

Calyco- I'm addicted to being mean to him! Lol. JK.

BlackHands- Thank you!

Kowzkowzkowzkowzetc- Love your pen name! Thankies for the review!

Monica M- I actually prefer to think of his 'pelt' as being his tail. It is that way in this fanfic as well. And also, he doesn't have his left arm. sniffles Evil Inuyasha!

I luv Jae Won- blink blink bows Yes Master! Hehehehe. They're coming as fast as they can!

Miss Lady Death- I love to hear my senses of humor is appreciated. Thank you!

Kari Konoko- Ah. We used to have a laptop, but we had problems with it overheating.

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan- My current sn is as long as AIM will allow it to be. SpectrOtheTheatr is it.

Kagamoesiun- Thank you! - Enjoyed writing it.

Dawnmiko- shrieks and snatches up half of the plushies MINE! MINE! MINE!


	10. A Gift

**Chapter 10: A Gift**

It had been hard seeing the girl go. He had only really gotten to know her for four days, but still... to part was like losing his left arm again. And for a week the demon Lord, Sesshomaru spent his time suffering with his own thoughts. He had returned to Rin and Jaken. Their responses being that Jaken threw himself at the lord's feet and rambling on and on about his own suffering at the hands of the little girl.

Rin had come soaring out of the underbrush, attaching herself to Sesshomaru's legs like a velcro-monkey. Her grip so tightly that he had wondered, for a moment, if his legs would fall off from loss of circulation. But then she had released him and beamed up at him, just saying how much she had missed him while he had been gone.

And so he had rejoined his little group of followers without an explanation as to why he had been missing, and their search for Inuyasha had continued. As well as his Lordly duties in patrolling the West... His little vacation from it had only made the work more stressful now that he had tasted freedom for the first time in a hundred years.

His stress made his mind weaker, and he found when he was alone his thoughts would wander to the girl, Kagome. He didn't have to think to remember her name anymore. And he confused himself at times as to why he had deemed her worthy of a name in his thoughts. She did not show him respect by using his title, why did he show respect by using her name?

While confusion reigned his mind his companions noted his distance. Jaken just kept silent so not to incite the demon lord's wrath upon himself. But Rin took it on herself to bring him extra flowers and other such useless items. But he found himself treasuring the little gifts the girl had to offer to him. Even if he did not carry the flowers with him, he remembered the gift. And began to feel as if a gift in return should be given...

And that got his mind wandering to Kagome again. She had taken care of him, saved him from an infection that would have killed him if he had stayed here. Other demons would have sensed his weakness and would have killed him...

But what sort of gift could he give the girl? And how could he get it to her without his half-brother catching him? He didn't want the conflict with his fool of a little brother. Recently Tetsusaiga's power had not attracted his attention. He did not know why.

--

Kagome's week had been no better... Perhaps even worse. For it was not only her mind put into chaos, but her entire world. For now Kikyou was traveling with the group. Four days of Kagome being missing and Inuyasha had brought the dead woman into the camp. And Kagome spent the week putting her head down whenever Kikyou sensed a jewel shard before her... Well... so Inuyasha would think. But Kagome had actually begun ignoring the shards she sensed. She knew it was wrong, but part of her wanted revenge on Inuyasha. So, even though Inuyasha attempted to rub salt in her wounds by insulting her, telling her just how weak she was, Kagome held her tongue.

Depression seemed to envelope the girl, and even though Sango and Shippo had been very pleased to see her back, they now wished she had just stayed home where she could be happy. But the only time Kagome seemed happy was when they camped down at late night.

Shippo saw her then, laying in her sleeping bag with the kitsune tucked in close to her chest, looking up at her and seeing in the darkness with his strong night eyes, the smiles that graced the young woman's lips. Sometimes she looked as if she would laugh. Her sleep was riddled with happy thoughts and she seemed to be the same Kagome from before, before Inuyasha had brought Kikyou in.

Shippo did not know what it was that made Kagome so happy, but Kagome knew. And when she woke she would curse herself for those dreams. Four days of pure happiness...ending with a less than happy parting. But she couldn't make herself think of Sesshomaru the same. Perhaps it was because her reality had become so black that her dreams picked out the Demon Lord as a prince to come and save her from her unhappiness on a white steed.

Pity... that dreams do not come true.

Sesshomaru had likely forgotten all about her now. They hadn't seen the demon lord in quite a while, so she considered that he might be avoiding her entirely. And, even as her dreams continued on happily, in her waking hours she knew they were just figments of her imagination, and that they could not come true...

Or so she would think.

--

Little would she know that in two days she would find a token from her prince. However small it was, she had been drawn to the bundle of white cloth tucked away under a few rocks. She didn't know how she had found it, but the entire time the group was watering themselves, settling down for lunch in the thicket along the stream, and Kagome had said softly that she was going to go for a short walk. For what reason, she did not know. But something had told her to go that way, and then her eyes had been drawn to those rocks along the sandy stream bed. And under there was a pretty white pouch.

Curiosity made her pull it out and stroke the white silk of the bag. It reminded her of Sesshomaru's kimono. She pulled the golden drawstrings of the bag loose, and it fell open in her hands, revealing the most fragile looking necklace she had ever seen before. Its chain was thin and silver in color, she carefully lifted the necklace from its bed of silk and felt how light it was. The links of the chain were so tiny it was hard to see where they connected together to form the chain.

But what was most stunning was the perfectly shaped sphere attached to it, the size of a small marble. The smooth gem, as soft as the sides of river stone, was a pale blue with a cloud cream color swirling about across it. Making it look like she was holding her own little piece of the sky. As she held the necklace she felt as if it belonged to her. As if she were meant to find it. And no one else.

So she carefully put the necklace about her neck, the chain long enough that it disappeared under the collar of her shirt, the gem resting just above her breasts. And she felt her unhappiness clear away like the mist faced by the greatness of the sun. It dissipated and she found herself smiling. Fingering the gem before leaving it to settle underneath the cover of her blouse.

She dusted off the silky pouch careful and tucked it away carefully into a pocket of her skirt, turning and heading back to the camp.

Little did she know the golden eyes that were watching her from the coverage of a tree's branches.

Sesshomaru had been following this little miko for the past two days, and he had found himself disgusted by his hanyou brother's treatment of the girl. Sure she was difficult at times, but the girl gave up so much safety and happiness that could be found in her own time to travel in these dangerous lands of the past. Inuyasha did not know her suffering. The suffering that he put to her by refusing to acknowledge her worth. By replacing her and then rubbing it in her face when it was clear Kikyou was superior to the younger, less experienced priestess.

He had decided now was the time to get her a gift, and for once he had known what to give her. The gem was called the Dreamer's Stone. And so long as she carried it with her she would be able to face reality as if it were all a bad dream to be forgotten the next day... It was a temporary fix. It would help the girl's confidence when her depression was absorbed by the stone. But still...she deserved better.

But how to show the stubborn girl that? It was hard enough to get the stone in place for the girl to find it and clear out all traces of his scent in the clearing before Inuyasha, pushing the group hard for the pace, had come upon the stream.

But something told him this was the next on his agenda to save...

-------------------

**Reviews-**

kowzkowzkowzkowzetc- Extra short chapter, but I felt it was time for a little cut off the humor. -

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan- Lol, true. Copy and Paste is my hero!

1kenshinlover- I wouldn't let my reviewers down!

Fauxi- Just trust me! -

Sheenachi- Hehehe. I would miss him! - I agree, your mom sounds so cool!

Kari Konoko- Don't jinx it! Hehehe.

Xx-Ash-xX- You flatter me! - - -! So many compliments I feel my ego could amtch that of Sesshomaru's. Lol. Thank you very much!

BlackHand- Only to avoid unhappy reviewers! JK. -

Mujitsu- Thank you! I am glad you enjoyed the story so far and I hope not to disappoint!

Jessica Lyn- Love to hear more people are finding and enjoying my story! Thank you.

Demoness of the Black Wolves- - beams under the applause

Kirarafourseasons- Ah that's all my little sister is good for! Annoying me... Lol, never the other way around, sadly.

Lady Morganna- Thank you! -


	11. White Knight

**Chapter 11: White Knight**

More time passed by. Now it had been two entire weeks since Kagome had parted with the demon lord at the well. And it had been only five more days. And I say, only five days, as Kagome felt as if the days were soaring past. She was so happy on these days and seemed to scare her group. She had gone from accepting Inuyasha's rudeness to holding her head high and denying his accusations entirely. It was like she had been hit by some sort of mood swing. Little did they know that this change was due to the necklace hidden about her neck.

Shippo had noticed it, however.She would pull it out and look at it at night when she thought everyone was asleep. And he would watch with curiousity as she fingered its round surface before tucking it away again. It was a beautiful thing indeed and Shippo wondered where she had gotten it.

--

This morning Kagome was up early and stretching. Rising and going out to the nearby hotspring for a bath. It was when she was returning to the group, her wet hair plastered to the towel draped over her shoulders, that she was confronted by the ghost that had been haunting her dreams as well as her thoughts.

The demon lord just appeared out of nowhere, standing regallyamidst the towering treesand viewing her. He was looking right at where the round blue gem rested under her shirt and he seemed pleased. Breaking the silence as she continued forward to stop just a few yards before him, saying, "You found it... Good."

Kagome seemed confused for a moment. Her hand fluttering up to her chest to touch the stone beneath her blouse. And then she said softly, "You sent it?"

He nodded, surprising her as he took a step forward. Replying with a soft, "Yes."

Kagome nodded softly and released the stone, saying, "If Inuyasha senses you he'll--"

"I have put up barriers, he will not come upon us."

She nodded softly and then said slowly, "I missed you..."

That startled him a slight bit, and he gave her a curt nod, changing the topic back to the stone, "Continue to wear it if it pleases you... I gave it to you for your happiness."

He had drawn her attention and her brow furrowed a bit, "What do you mean 'my happiness'?"

"Inuyasha treats you wrongly, Kagome. You are no longer needed in their group... Return home. That stone about your neck can only close away so much of your unhappiness before it will shatter."

Kagome stared at him, saying slowly, "My unhappiness?"

"Yes, before you found the stone you were depressed. I gave you the stone so that you might forget, to overlook his imperfections. But the stone is darkening, do you not notice?"

Kagome pulled it out of her shirt and looked at it the first time in three days. Gasping. Where it had oncereminded her ofslightly cloudy skies dancing across the orb's surface,now ithad been replaced with a dark overcast storm, just small patches of blue remaining to look between the storm's coverage. This little stone was feeding off of her depression?

She let it rest atop her shirt now, in plain sight, and said, "I cannot leave...I must find the rest of the shards..."

Sesshomaru tossed a pouch to her, saying, "Those are all the shards you seek. Give them to Inuyasha, and return home."

Kagome looked at him and said slowly, "Why do you help me?"

He responded with, "Why did you help me?"

She bit her lower lip, "Because you needed it."

He nodded and began to turn, but she ran forward, surprising him when she took hold of his arm. Tugging lightly.

But he did not pull his arm away, turning to look at her and say, "What, Kagome?"

Her eyes filled with tears and he wondered what he had done wrong. But then she said, "You used my name. Thank you..."

He nodded softly, thinking nothing of it. But if it made her happy he would use it more often.

Kagome released his arm and then said softly, "I cannot leave Inuyasha just yet...the final battle draws near...but... Thank you for caring."

Sesshomaru turned again, saying, "I am only paying you back. Nothing more."

But still she smiled. And he left, feeling her eyes on him.

--

After seeing the miko again, Sesshomaru had begun to realize just how much he desired her company now. Was it because he knew his savior was undeserving of the cruel enviroment she traveled in, or was in something more? He refused to answer his own question. He only grew more and more distant. Thinking of Kagome.

He spied on the group often, Inuyasha never knowing it. Watching how she was treated. Waiting to see signs that she would give in and return to her own time where she could be happy... The signs never came.

That was...until the gem burst.

--

It was a horrible day for Kagome It was hot beyond hot, and she felt sweat rolling off of her sides. Inuyasha, being a hanyou, did not feel the heat so much. So hepushed the group hard.

Miroku and Sango looked miserable, but were not about to say anything about it. And Kikyou was dead, nothing bothered her. The pace, and the grueling hours set by Inuyasha didn't touch her. So he didn't see why it wouldbe a problem forhis other companions.

Shippo was wiped out inside of Kagome's backpack, hiding in the shade it had to offer, the zippers all open to let in a breeze. The poor kitsune was near prone to dehydration and Kagome couldn't risk stopping to dig out anything from her pack for risk of falling too far behind the group to catch up. So she just looked over her shoulder and at Shippo every so often, hoping he would be okay.

After a while she couldn't take it any more, a stitch had made itself known in her side, her throat was parched, and her companions looked about to drop as well, so she called up, "Inuyasha! Please... can we stop?"

Inuyasha turned to glare at Kagome, "Kikyou is keeping up", he said. Which was his normal excuse for pushing the group to the breaking point.

Kagome was about to back down when she heard Shippo panting hard, and he wasn't even walking. The heat was just too much. The fact that Shippo was ill made her snap. Literally. "We're stopping now!" She stormed off the path and near collapsed in the shade of the trees. Pulling her backpack off her back and bringing Shippo out. She dug around for water and passed it to the thirsty kit, who gulped it down.

The rest of the group stared at her in shock. Then Sango nodded and joined Kagome in the side trench, "I agree with Kagome. We've been walking in the heat for hours. It's time for a break, Inuyasha."

Miroku followed Sango as he was prone to do and sat down by Sango, too tired to even take the groping opportunity. "Yes..." He said. And the two accepted the water offered by Kagome.

Inuyasha watched with Kikyou at his side and seemed near to surprised. He stamped his feet. His mouth opening and shutting a few times before he said, "We're going now! You can't just stay here! Don't you want your revenge, Miroku! Sango!" He glared at them and Miroku and Sango paused for a moment... Would he leave them?

Kagome set Shippo aside and rose to her feet, storming up to Inuyasha and saying, "You can't keep pushing us like this, Inuyasha!"

"Kikyou can manedge i--" Inuyasha was cut off.

"KIKYOU IS DEAD, INUYASHA!" Kagome roared.

Inuyasha looked at her in shock as she looked so angry, and did the only thing he could do. He slapped her, hard. And she fell back, hitting the ground. Her mouth hung open in shock for a moment, then her eyes grew teary. He had hit her!

Her chin wobbled and she grit her teeth, trying not to cry. Don't cry infront of him. Don't let him see you cry.

As she held back the emotions they were filtered to the gem hanging about her neck. But it was unable to take away all her pain anymore. It was emotion overload.

Inuyasha snarled at her and said, "You're nothing but trouble, Kagome! What the hell is your problem!"

Kagome hissed back at him, "Kikyou is not the same as us, Inuyasha... she doesn't feel anything!"

"Kikyou is more than you'll ever be!" He shouted. And then stared wide-eyed as a black gem rose on a silver chain from around Kagome's throat.

She rose slowly, the gem dancing on the end of its chain, unnoticed by its wearer. "Is Kikyou all that you'll ever see? All that you'll ever see in me?"

He watched her in silence and then her control shattered at his silence. Which she took as a 'Yes'. Her tears flowed freely, "If you don't need me then I am gone!" The jewel shattered in a black dust, spreading out and filling the clearing with emotions that all of them could feel. Even Kikyou.

Hurt, Depression, Anger, Heldback Tears, ... and even hatred. They filled the air and nearly overwhelmed the two humans, three demons, and the dead woman.

In this moment, Kagome turned, and fled.

Where she went, she did not know. She didn't have her pack. Didn't have her bow. All she had were a shattered necklace and a broken heart.

--

He had been watching her, sensing the emotions charging up during the confrontation. When Inuyasha slapped the miko it took all of the demon lord's willpowernot to justleap down there and kill the hanyou. He didn't even question his possessive feelings for the girl. He had no time, for the girl spun about and took off right when the jewel shattered.

Had she hit the breaking point along with the jewel? He had never seen Kagome yell like that before...

He ran after her and got ahead of her, dropping down right infrontd of her. When she collided with him he swayed. Sensing how tense she was. "Shhhh", he whispered, and wrapped his arm about her.

--

Kagome's eyes were filled with tears and she could hardly see well enoughto avoid the trees. So when something white dropped down before her she had gasped. But couldn't help but collideright into it.But she knew this hard form. She had run into it once before. She was ready to back up and apologize to the lord for running into him again. But then his arm went around her waist and he 'shushed' her softly.

That was when she collapsed in his hold, losing her self control. Her anger swept out of her and nothing but sadness hit her. She then clung to his kimono and sobbing into its front.

And Sesshomaru stood there, stroking her hair softly as she cried her broken heart on his kimono. Not knowing why he didn't care. But that was the case. He would hold her until her hurts subsided. Until the hiccuping came, and even then.

Until the tears ceased to flow.

For he was her Knight. And he was here to save her.

-----------------------

A bit poetic at the end. But I like it. Switched from pure humor to a bit of romance me thinks. But I enjoy it. It changes with my moods I suppose. But my sense of humor is not gone, my dears.

And NO people, this is not the end. It's not even a 'THE END,...or is it?' Tease. They're NOT together. They're NOT done! Lol.

**Reviews:**

Jessica Lyn- Lol. My editor says that would be funny! I agree! slaps a big red bow on him

Kagamoesiun- I feel bad making him the bad guy. sobs gets over it quickly Oh well!

Cloudlover- Glad you found it as well. - Thank you.

Nagoto- More is coming. glares at her ediotr You! Hush! Lol. My friend, the Lonely Bird, is having too much fun editting I thinks. Lol.

Kari Konoko- -

JMO- I make someone happy. cheers

Mujitsu- It's a Sess/Kag fic after all. -

Sister to Black Hands- Thank you for giving it a read through! -

Kirarafourseasons- What do you play in the band? I used to play the French Horn.

Inukag909- Glad you did. Thanks for the review.

1kenshinlover- - He's difficult at times, but they can both, Sess and Inu, be good guys.

bottlecaps- I love your penname! And I love the compliments. - Thank you.

lillie- Big meany?... Lol. I'm hurrying!

Me- Hehe. Like your pen. I like serious and silly humor. So expect me to fit in more if'n I can!

Tris Riddle- I don't think I'll kill anyone in my fic, but I share your hatred. - More will come. Expect an ending! I will finish what I've started. Unlike some writers. pouts and sends meaningful looks in some random directions.

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan- Lol. It's only in your mind. But it IS helpful!

Wing Kosmos- Thank you! I am glad you like it so far. -

Kai- Thanks for the review. Will do!

Melantao- Thank you very much! I try hard to portray him in a way people will enjoy.

Demoness of the Black Wolves- Here's your update! -

Dawnmiko- Lol. wow. I almost think you exaggerate! Am I that good?1 But thank you very much for your review. And 'Hello!' to your friends. -

P.S. I thrive on compliments.

Fluff'sOneandOnly- a.k.a. Xx-Ash-xX- Hey! Like your new pen! Thank you! bows -


	12. Brought Together

**Chapter 12: Brought Together**

Kagome could feel the dried tears on her face. But as she woke she felt better. She felt so free. That was... except for the arm wrapped about her waist that was pinning her back against a warm figure... She stiffened, and felt the person she was laying against was stirring as well. She was a bit nervous at first... who was this person? But then her mind awoke and her memories flooded back into her.

ỗỘỗỘỗ

_For hours, it would seem, she had stood there against the soft frame of the demon lord. When had he become soft? When had he begun to welcome her to him? Thoughts crossed her mind, but when she sniffled he drew her closer to him as it to send away the cold betrayal she felt in her heart with the warmth of his body. And she snuggled into him, gripping the front of his kimono even though it was likely to wrinkle it. She was beyond caring. He offered this comfort to her. It would be wrong to reject him... Not that any part of her wanted to ever let go._

_When he shifted, she whined, wondering if he was done babying her and was prepared to pull away. But was a slight bit surprised and he drew her alongside him, stroking her back as he led her off into the forest. Further away from Inuyasha. _

_And never did she hesitate. Only walking closely to him so that her hip bumped against his at times. Leaning into his arm and closing her eyes. Paying no mind to her surroundings as of yet._

_She felt him slow as he led her into a clearing. Her eyes peeling open to look at Ah-Un. The great beast lounging with a curious Rin tucked in by its side. Jaken sat atop Ah-Un's back, and was sound asleep. And Sesshomaru gestured for Rin to be silent and go to sleep, and so she smiled and laid down. Paying no mind to the demon lord and the little miko at his side. _

_Sesshomaru seated himself at the base of a nearby tree and pulled her down with him. Drawing her up against his side. She was so tired that she simply went lax in his hold. His arm wrapped around behind her as she surprised him by wrapping her thin arms about his torso. Snuggling her face into his side. A soft smile gracing her lips. Her eyes closed and soon she was asleep._

ỗỘỗỘỗ

And now she was here... Now that she remembered she relaxed against the demon lord again. If he had done all of that last night without really meaning it, then let her enjoy this 'fairy-tale' while it lasted.

Though even now he stirred. His golden eyes opened, looking down at the little miko and seeing the chocolate brown of her eyes looking right back up at him. The corners of her mouth came up slowly into a faint, testy smile. She noticed how his eyes softened and he nodded to her, shifting and looking up, about the clearing. Seeing Jaken perched atop Ah-Un still. Rin was sound asleep as well. Ah-Un was awake, one head laying on the ground, the other up and alertly looking about. But the dragon was always doing that. It's heads switched off on watch duty.

Kagome drew him away from his thoughts when she spoke, saying softly, "You...heard...last night?"

She frowned when he nodded and drew herself up, and would have moved back a bit if his arm hadn't tightened its grip about her. He startled her by drawing her closer. So she sat beside him, leaning slightly on his side.

A light blush came to her cheeks and she asked softly, "Why did you help me?"

"Because you needed it", he said. Had she not heard those words before? He was turning them back on her again. She smiled very softly...but there was a bit of a disappointed look to her expression now.

"What?" He whispered softly. but she shook her head. How could she explain to the demon lord that she had wanted to hear something along the lines of, '_Because I love you._"

She blushed a bit again, and looked away. A distant look in her eyes. Yes... this was just a fairy-tale. He comforted her because she had helped him once before and his pride made him return the favor. She began to rise, drawing away from the confused Taiyoukai and saying softly, "...I still have to help Inuyasha defeat Naraku... even though Inuyasha treats me wrongly...I owe it to him."

Sesshomaru rose and said in soft, but firm tone. "You owe nothing to Inuyasha. He has the full jewel except for Naraku's. You are free to return to your time."

She looked back towards him and there were strange emotions in her eyes. '_She lacks the desire to return home...to all the comforts of her world..._' He could not understand this young woman. '_And is that...longing in her eyes? What is it that she wants that makes her remain here?_'

Kagome stepped forward, hesitantly. Saying, "I started this long ago...and I wish to see it through."

Something in her tone told him she was not thinking entirely of Naraku. Of whom did she think then? What else had she to finish in this era?

He nodded and she took a few more steps forward, towards him. And he felt an odd feeling rising up inside of him. So he quickly distracted the both of them with the statement, "You will travel with Rin and this Sesshomaru until Naraku is dead, then. Inuyasha is undeserving of your presence."

She was so startled by his statement that she could only nod. Drawing back a bit, to his disappointment. And saying, "Yes... okay..."

--

Inuyasha had given them no trouble whatsoever. He didn't need Kagome to find Naraku's jewel shards, he had Kikyou with him. Kagome didn't know whether to be relieved that they were not being hunted down...or disappointed. She had traveled with the hanyou for nearly two years...and he didn't care that she was gone?

The young miko had been traveling with Sesshomaru and his group for two days so far. Not long at all. And the days went by fast. That was because they were rather eventful.

--

The first day, Rin woke up and was very excited to see Kagome was there, though she had only seen the older woman once before. And she had spent the entire time chattering loudly with the elder girl. Sesshomaru pretending to ignore it, when in fact he was enjoying how much the two seemed to enjoy each other's company. Jaken just led Ah-Un in silence, not understanding why his powerful lord put up with either of the chattery humans. But he couldn't question it, lest he risked his own neck for insulting his Lord's favored companions.

That day ended after a long travel, though it was less of a toll on her body when she was enjoying the company she walked in, of course... not carrying a heavy pack helped also. Sesshomaru's pace was set high, but it helped that whenever they grew tired they could just hop onto Ah-Un and the dragon would carry them without complaint.

Kagome had had a bit of trouble getting used to riding on the dragon at first, but Rin had finally gotten her to haul herself up and ever since she had been relaxing on Ah-Un whenever her legs cramped up.

It was actually so enjoyable, talking with Rin, that she didn't even notice that Sesshomaru had stopped, that was...until she ran into him for the third time. He glanced down at her, a hint of humor in his eyes and said, "We bed down for tonight."

Kagome had to hold in a groan of protest. But then she looked around and realized it was, in fact, getting quite dark. And Rin was clearly ready for a good rest.

Ah-Un laid out underneath a tree and Rin ran over to curl up against the dragon's belly. Kagome walked over in silence and tucked herself alongside Rin. The girl surprising her when she cuddled against her.

Sesshomaru sat down apart from the dragon and watched Kagome close her eyes, dozing off. She looked so peaceful...

But he felt alone, after the last night of sleeping with her tucked up against his side he was spoiled by the warmth. He growled, shaking his head. He mustn't be so weak. He grit his teeth and then closed his eyes. Let Ah-Un be the sole watch for tonight.

--

The second day, Kagome woke bright and early to a far softer being tucked up against her. Kagome smiled and stroked the little girls black hair. Not noticing the golden eyes watching her from across the clearing.

Sesshomaru smiled as he watched how the young miko treated Rin. '_She mothers that kitsune that travels with Inuyasha...and she mothers Rin. She would be a fine mate..._' He didn't know whether to choke the part of him that had thought that, or to agree. So he rose, startling Kagome when he spoke. "Do not wake Rin, but get up, Kagome."

The girl nodded and carefully removed herself from Rin's grasp and went to the demon lord, "Yes?" She asked. And he held out a bow and a quiver of arrows to her. Which she stared at in shock, then took.

They were so beautifully made. Well-built. She could tell they were high quality.

He explained himself with, "You will assist me in fighting Naraku. You will need a weapon for that. And there it is. But you will allow need weapon training. Which is where we begin this morning."

Kagome only nodded, a bit confused, but understanding nonetheless. And so the demon lord led her off to a clearing in which he instructed her to fire an arrow at him.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "I can't do that! What if I hit you!"

"You will not, I assure you. This is only a demonstration."

She stuck her lip out in a pout and notched an arrow to the string of her new bow, aiming it at him. He had said that as if there was no way she could hit him! So she drew the string, concentrating so to show him up.

When she loosed it she watched it soar at the demon lord, but he moved aside just before it could strike and caught it between two fingers. Saying, "That sort of firing will not do well against Naraku. He will expect your arrows. You will have to get better."

Kagome glared at him and said, "How am I to do that?"

She was startled when he came up behind her suddenly. Right up on her and placing his right hand over hers on the bow string. Whispering in her ear, softly. "Fire more arrows in succession. And don't hesitate. Use your miko energy. You will need it against Naraku. Using it will make it stronger." Kagome shivered from his breath on her ear. But as quickly as he had come up, he was gone.

Sesshomaru stood across the clearing again, looking at her. "Fire three arrows, one after the other, as fast as you can."

Kagome nodded and drew her first arrow, notching it to the string and firing. She clumsily reached back for the next arrow, in so much of a hurry she dropped the first arrow she grabbed, snapped the second on accident, and then dropped the quiver on her third try.

She stood there, looking miserable, when he voice cut across the clearing. "Pick them back up and try again"

This was how her morning was spent. Firing arrow after arrow. And of course, she got better pretty quick. Faster than he had expected. And soon the demon lord was dodging left and right. The arrows were charged lightly with her energy and when one finally nicked him right across the cheek it stung like a bee!

He hissed a bit and Kagome dropped her bow instantly. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" She ran forward, looking up at him. Concerned.

He looked at her and said, "No, congratulations."

She blinked for a moment and he explained, "If you hit me then you have gotten far better than you were earlier." Kagome blushed, he was right and she knew it.

He sat down, relaxing. A bit tired from flitting all over the place. Kagome knelt down beside him and said, "Still, I didn't want to hit you."

She began to dab at the wound with the sleeve of her white blouse and he looked at her from the corner of his eye, smiling softly.

But this moment was interrupted by a noisy Jaken saying that Rin was up and he could not handle her, she was far too hyper. "Where's Kagome! And where's Sesshomaru-sama!"

The two gathered the arrows up and returned. The rest of the day was spent traveling. Kagome talking with Rin as before.

And Sesshomaru listened in, thinking to himself. '_She is skilled...Do I love her? Is this what I feel?_' It was hard to believe. But it was true, and he knew it.

--

Now, on the third day, Sesshomaru awoke to the scene of Kagome tucked up with Rin again, by Ah-Un's warm side. And briefly he felt jealous. He wanted to be there as well, with the miko's arms about his waist and Rin tucked up on his other side. He loved them both... He loved the two humans.

He was stirred from his thoughts when Kagome woke, yawning and stretching slowly before looking right at him with a smile. "Good morning", she whispered.

Instead of simply nodding he said, "Good morning, Kagome." In a warm tone.

He watched Kagome shiver a bit, and then she broke out into a larger smile. Rising slowly.

The two went to a clearing in silence, and set to training.

The miko was fresh now and she fired off arrow after arrow nonstop. Clipping him at times. But she did not charge her arrows this time, but focused on speed.

When all her arrows were spent out of her quiver she dropped down, panting a bit, but smiling. Pleased with her own performance.

Her teacher went to her, seeming just as pleased. Saying, "You have learned fast and you will do well against Naraku..."

The way he trailed off got Kagome's attention.

"How far are we from where you think he is hiding?" She asked softly.

His golden gaze switched to her and said, "He expects us... and we will be there by tomorrow."

Kagome's eyes widened a bit in shock and she echoed, "Tomorrow...?"

Sesshomaru nodded and seated himself beside her. Saying, "Inuyasha and his group will arrive just after we do, I expect."

The woman nodded and then said softly, "I am...afraid."

He leaned forward, saying, "I would be more worried if you were not."

Her attention focused on him, her eyes showing confusion. Why was he so close?

But whatever she was going to say was cut off when she heard him inhale.

Drinking in her sweet scent he drew closer, until his lips covered hers for a brief kiss.

Her could hear her heart break into a loud dance in her chest and just before he drew back he could feel her responding a slight bit. Accepting, and returning, his kiss.

Their eyes opened at the same time and met. Chocolate brown looking into pale gold. And pale gold looking right back into chocolate brown. They were silent for a moment. Before Jaken once again managed to interrupt. Rin was awake again and creating mayhem.

The two drew back, but not before Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, "Should something go wrong... I wish you to know...that I love you, Kagome."

But with that he was gone so fast in the direction of the camp that she was left breathless for a moment. Before she quickly rose to scurry after the group.

She spent the day staring at the back of the Taiyoukai, which did not go unnoticed by Rin. Her answers to the little girl's conversation short, and less animated as they had been the two days before.

Rin shrugged, supposing it was just a mood swing and that her Kagome would be just fine in a bit.

--

And so the group soon walked in silence, comfortable silence to be truthful.

Going towards the Final Battle.

And all that Sesshomaru could think about was...if she loved him back.

---------------------------------

Yes, darlings, the Final Battle draws near. Love on one side is declared. But does the other side share the same feelings? You won't get to know just yet! HAH!

Oh also, if you ever want to contact me personally. As I must remind you all that this is NOT my account. It is a friend's. - huggles Lonely Bird  
_Lonely Bird: Awww. Thanks. I will get back to editing now._

My AIM is: SpectrOtheTheatr

YIM is: SpectrOtheTheatr

E-Mail is: enough, eh? Lol.

Feel free to message me about anything. -

**Reviews:**

sheenachi- VERY off track. Lol. - sends Sesshy over to your house Here, you can borrow him for a bit!

Lady Ryoko- Ah, poor Ryoko. - I'm glad too! He's so pretty in that picture! swoons

Animebook fan- Thank you for reviewing. -

Japanmaniac- Ah my weakness is grammar. Lol. Thank you.

Tensaiga- Ah! Don't go crazy! -

Flame of the Miko- - I am a Sess/Kag fan through and through! We mustconvert more followers! Jk. -

Atena- Glad you found it and have enjoyed it so far! -

JMO- Thankies! I like chapter 11, but it was difficult to write. Didn't know exactly what I wanted to do and kept forgetting where I was.

Jessica Lyn- Rofl slap Bad Inu-chan! They will meet again.

Mujitsu- No! He' is better! - Ah, been on a roll some days, and dying of writer's block on others!

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan- Lol. Ah! runs from you Don't eat me! I'll update faster! I will!

Kagamoesiun- - Will do!

Darkestlight-Angel- Lol, sounds like you're on an emotional rollercoaster over there!

NinjaMatty- Thankies! -

Anime-queen420- Thank you very much.

Kirarafourseasons- Never heard the song, but I'll listen to it! Flut eand trumpet, both light than the French Horn! Lucky!

Kagome113287- glad you liked it!

Kari Konoko- Heh! - Will do!

Fluffy'sOneandOnly- Addition to fanfics is good for you!

KaNaGi- Not done yet! -

JG- THank you. -

Me- Beautiful? Tee-hee.

Tris Riddle- My friend, the Lonely Bird, is the one that was in the wreck. I'm so worried too! frowns

Silver-Shadow-Fox- Wow! I'm good enoguht o make people shiver and cry! Scareh! The power of an author! Hehehe. -

JadeStonetheYounger- Thank you. -

Maetel- Thank you. If it's a good story then it's luck on my part, because I'm really just winging it. Lol.

Kiei's Cute Girl- - beams Rise my reviewer and look upon your author! cracks up - huggles you

Tracy Johnson- Thank you! -

Cloudslover- Me too! I LOVE SESSHY! -

ShyRomantic- Unexpected is good, or not good? -

Bottlecaps- I know. sighs dreamily

KitsuneDiva- Thank you verreh much!

Kira the Mizu Ryuu- Thankeths! -

kmkoolj2010- Here's your update! Lol.

lovely kagome13- - Gotta make somebody the bad guy. Sadly. No worries at all though. - I agree throughly!


	13. Final Battle

**Chapter 13: The Final Battle**

Sesshomaru had not lied when he had said that they would meet with Naraku the next day. He woke the group up bright and early and ordered Jakken to remain behind. Leaving the camp with only Kagome at his side.

The girl was a bit nervous after what had happened the other day, but she calmly trailed after him. Her bow and a quiver full of arrows over her shoulder. Thinking to herself, '_This is it...the final battle._'

The demon lord could feel her eyes on him as they walked, but he ignored it. Not knowing her thoughts. But wishing he did.

Did she love him return? She had said nothing to him since the last morning, and he had not pressured her to.

He supposed after two years of hunting down the hanyou, Naraku, the girl may be getting nervous. But he didn't catch that on her scent. She seemed rather relaxed. Little did he know it was because she was mimicing him. Hiding just how she felt.

--

By noon, the two came upon a giant clearing. Wood and rubble lay strewn everywhere and Kagome looked about in horror at what had once been a village. No doubt, Naraku had been here. Perhaps he had done this so to leave a sign for his hunter's.

Sesshomaru surprised her by stopping at the edge of the clearing and looking at her, saying, "This is where Naraku will show himself. We need only wait."

Kagome looked confused, they were going to wait here until Naraku came to kill them? She frowned and watched as he seated himself at the base of a tree and closed his eyes, perhaps meditating...

She sat down beside him, awkwardly fingering her bow as she laid it across her lap. Closing her eyes and sighing.

'_Suppose I'll just doze until it's time to fight..._' She thought to herself. But that was not the case. She couldn't get to sleep. She just sat there, thinking to herself. '_He said he loved me...a guy like him wouldn't lie...would they?...No... he wouldn't have lied to me... But why me? Why does he love me? I am nothing compared to him..._'

--

She was stirred from her thoughts a few hours later by Sesshomaru rising to his feet. "He's here?" Kagome asked, rising quickly and grabbing her bow.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No...but Inuyasha is."

'_Even better_', she thought to herself sarcastically as she watched the red of Inuyasha's haori emerge from the trees across the clearing.

The hanyou stormed forward upon seeing his brother. Drawing Tetsusaiga and growling, "What the hell are you donig here!"

Sesshomaru stood calmly, not even drawing Toukijin. "Save your energy for Naraku, Inuyasha. We are here on the same terms as you."

Inuyasha growled and charged forward just as the rest of the group emerged. Kikyou first, in her silent glory. Eyes fixiated on her incarnation across the clearing. Miroku and Sango entered the clearing just as Kagome yelled, 'SIT!'

The hanyou hit the ground and Sesshomaru went forward, picking up Tetsusaiga without any trouble from the protection spells. He didn't want it, he was only keeping it from his little brother, who was going to wave it around until somebody got hurt. "Inuyasha, we will settle our differences when Naraku is dead."

Inuyasha mumbled softly, then spit out a mouthful of dirt, saying, "Like hell I'm going to let you kill Naraku! I get him, you got that!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and spoke up, "Inuyasha, don't make me say 'it' again. We are here to help. Naraku has hurt more people than you."

As Inuyasha rose he seemed to have just noticed Kagome. And then he snarled, "What're you doing with my half-brother!"

Sesshomaru could see Kagome was really not looking forward to this conversation, and so cut in, "She is here to help. Shut up, Hanyou."

Inuyasha seemed pissed for a moment, but then whirled around and stormed off to his own group, seeming to have figured out there was no making the two others leave. So he just ordered his group to settle down. Perching himself in a tree. Kagome cast a glance in Sesshomaru's direction and the demon lord seemed to read her mind. Simply nodding.

Kagome flashed him a quick smile before running across the clearing to meet with Miroku and Sango.

--

For most of the afternoon the ruins of the village were occupied by a hanyou, three demons, three humans, and one undead miko. The group separating out as so...

Inuyasha perched up in a tree across the clearing, glaring out at everyone and keeping alert. His gaze trailing to Kagome at times, but every single time he felt his half-brother had caught him looking and he quickly looked off into the forest again. He had made his choice. And Kikyou was leaned up against the base of the tree in which he sat... After this battle...he had agreed to go with Kikyou to the afterlife... But no one else knew of his decision.

Shippo had settled down in Kagome's lap, who was seated on Inuyasha's side of the village, but had not spoken to him even once. Which had not gone unnoticed by the two brothers.

It was like their own little war was set in the clearing. But the humans pretended they were oblivious to it.

Miroku and Sango were seated before Kagome, sitting closer to one another than normal. Kagome was smiling so brightly that they paused in their story of what had happened since she had been gone. Sango spoke up, "What is it, Kagome?"

The miko shook her head and shifted, saying, "Just thinking..."

Miroku nodded, "What about, Kagome-san?"

Kagome looked at them and then said, "I'm so glad you two are together."

They both seemed startled. She had figured it out before they had even gotten to telling her! Sango blushed and Miroku just broke into a big grin.

Kagome giggled and said, "That's so wonderful!"

Sango cut in, "We...plan to get married...if we survive this battle."

Miroku elbowed her lightly in the side, "You are too negative."

Kagome smiled and the conversation continued way into the night.

The later it got...the more nervous the occupants of the clearing got.

--

The moon was out and it was fairly dark. Shippo was sound asleep and Kagomewas returning to Sesshomaru's side of the clearing to speak with him for a moment. But as she came across she saw the demon lord was very stiff. Having risen from the ground. He was not staring up at the sky.

Kagome heard the 'shing' of Inuyasha drawing Tetsusaiga and knew then that the battle was beginning.

It was Kagura who came first, flying down lazily from the sky and passing overhead gracefully. Her fan clicking open gracefully. And suddenly dead bodies rose out of the ground on all sides. Inuyasha growled and looked about. Sango holding Hiraikotsu at the ready and Miroku stood nearby her. Looking for the poisonous insects that were to be somewhere in the air nearby.

Sesshomaru drew Toukijin and looked right up at Kagura. "We are not here to confront you, Kagura."

The wind sorceress laughed softly from where she floated in the air atop her feather, just out of reach. "Best pay attention to what fight you have at your hands, rather than what is not here just yet."

With that, the swarm of humans attacked.

Sesshomaru warned Kagome to save her arrows and then Toukijin began to fire off energy into the crowd of charging zombies. Inuyasha's cry of 'KAZE NO KIZU' roared in the background... and Kagome was surrounded by the sounds of battle as all her friends fought about her. She held an arrow notched to her bow, firing only when she had a perfect shot, and she had no choice. Such as when one of the creatures advanced too close to Miroku, coming from behind.

But there was seemingly no end to the dead villagers that Kagura called upon and finally Kagome ran to where Sesshomaru stood, wiping blood off his brow and breathing a tiny bit hard from the constant onslaught. "We have to take out Kagura!"

"Yes, I know", he said, "But I cannot get a fair shot at her."

Kagome glanced up at the demoness in the sky and nodded, "I'm on it", she said, startling Sesshomaru as she took off into the crowd of dead. Her body glowed pink and the creatures that were close to her were burnt to ashes.

Kagura noticed this and hissed, glaring down at the girl that was moving in her direction. But it was not expected when the girl lifted her bow and aimed an arrow straight up at her.

The arrow was dodged, and Kagura laughed...until she realized that she had been scared into the demon lord's firing range.

Sesshomaru aimed Toukijin and struck, a great blast of light erupted from the end of the blade and Kagura was hit right on. Her feather the first thing to disentegrate...then she was no more.

The dead that the group had been fighting with suddenly crumbled to ashes. Leaving those that weren't in on the plan to gaze around with wide eyes. All were breathing fairly hard.

--

Kagome began back towards the group, having distanced herself quite a bit when she went after Kagura. But Sesshomaru called to her, "Stop, Kagome!"

Too late. Naraku made himself known just at this time, rising from the ground and striking Kagome with one of his tentacles as he rose. Laughing and looking right onward at the group as he held Kagome in the air. "The girl was smart...You have killed Kagura... but in return, I think you will lose your pretty little miko."

His grip around Kagome tightened and the girl cried out, her body burning a bright pink. Naraku yelled and threw the girl across the clearing. She crashed in the grass, and lay still. Her quiver spilt out behind her and her bow landing beside her.

Naraku returned his attention to the remaining challenges and he smirked at the horrified looks on all of their faces. Even Sesshomaru showed a bit of emotion. His eyes burning red briefly. And then all hell broke loose.

Sesshomaru was the first to charge, flitting across the clearing. Naraku's tentacles rose to meet the onslaught and Sesshomaru sent pieces of flesh raining down everywhere. Seeing Sesshomaru fighting, the rest of the group ran forward. Inuyasha the first there, and joining his half-brother in tearing through anything Naraku threw at them.

Miroku and Sango attacked as well, though they didn't get so far forward. Still they were causing damage.

Kirara blazed about, sinking her fangs into any piece of Naraku she could get a hold of.

Kagome remained across the clearing, sprawled out on the ground.

--

The battle raged onwards, but Naraku seemed to always have more tentacles to strike with. Cackling at times.

And finally...the first fighter went down.

Miroku had been slowing down during the battle, he and Sango sticking close. But he couldn't use his Wind Tunnel, and so was finding combat far more difficult.

When Naraku's tentacle came from behind him and pierced him through the shoulder, he let out a yell in pain. Sango spun about and ran to Miroku's side. Keeping him from falling down and warding off Naraku's attacks as she retreated with her love. They were only human...they couldn't last as long as the youkai.

--

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, now fighting alone against Naraku, found him a much more difficult opponent now that he had fewer to focus on. Kikyou had gone back to heal the monk. For the ending of the battle truely did not matter to her so long as Inuyasha was with her in the end.

The brothers stuck close, putting their differences aside to strike together. Toukijin's attack joined with Tetsusaiga's Wind Scar and tore into Naraku. Chunks breaking off and bursting into dust. But the hanyou's laughter broke through. Pieces of him remained, hovering in the sky. And he glared down at the two brothers, saying, "A pitiful attempt. I fear not even your strengh combined is going to save you."

His body began to regenerate and the brothers could only look on, Inuyasha's exuastion plain on his face. While Sesshomaru fought to stand up straight. His breathing ragged through his slightly parted lips.

That had failed?... They had hit him right on. And their joined attacks had failed.

Naraku took his moment to strike, catching both of the men in his grip and lifting them slowly off the ground.

They both squirmed, but they were weak from battling.

Naraku began to tighten his hold on them both, Inuyasha crying out and twisting. Sesshomaru gritting his teeth and looking right on at Naraku with narrowed eyes.

--

Kagome, lying across the clearing, stirred. Her body was on fire. She knew atleast two of her ribs were cracked on the side she had landed on. But thankfully her shoulders and arms were fine. She bit her lower lip and slowly hauled herself to her feet. In one hand she picked up her bow from the ground. In the other, she gathered her arrows back into her quiver.

Naraku did not notice she had awoken. No body did.

She rose to her feet shakily and looked on at the scene that met her.

Kikyou was tying a wound by Miroku's shoulder while Sango ran forward with Hiraikotsu. Rejoining the battle... Or so she would've liked. But Kohaku jumped down suddenly and forced her into a battle with him.

Kagome saw Naraku now. His great back to her, and then she saw his tentacles were wrapped about two beings. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Her eyes widened a bit and she quickly notched an arrow to her bow. Wincing as her shoulders cried out in pain. Drawing the bow tight and yelling. "Naraku!"

The hanyou turned and dropped the brothers, viewing her coldly, "I thought you were dead."

Kagome fired an arrow, "Think again." She said.

Naraku chuckled as he dodged that arrow easily. But his chuckles were cut off as a second struck him in the throat just after the first went past him. A third hit him in the stomach. A fourth in the shoulder. But his eyes were focused on the fifth as it came soaring through the sky, purifying the air behind it as it flew straight at his chest.

He let out a yell as the arrow flared and he was surrounded by light.

When that light faded, Naraku was gone entirely.

Kagome wobbled on her feet for a moment. Checking for certain that the hanyou was gone... And then she swayed. Catching a glimpse of a white haired demon racing towards her across the ruins of the village, right before she collapsed to the ground.

--

Kagome woke to a pain in her side and a white ceiling hovering above her when her eyes opened. "W-where am I?" She sensed someone cross the room. Her mother, who knelt down and stroked her forehead witha wash cloth, whispering, "It's okay, Kagome dear."

"What hap--" She began to ask, but her mother shushed her and tucked the blankets about her tighter. "Sesshomaru did not say. But he brought you here three days ago. He's been sitting beside you ever since...I just finally got him to go and watch TV. He's so worried about you."

"W-why?"

"You had four broken ribs, and your right leg was broken."

Kagome thought briefly, '_So that's why it hurt so bad to stand..._' And nodded, "I...want Sesshomaru here."

"I'll go get him, honey." Her mother rose and left the room.

Sesshomaru entered in silence moments later, walking across the room and sitting in a chair beside her bed. Saying, "Are you feeling okay, Kagome?"

Kagome tried to roll over to face him, but realized that it was that side that had the broken ribs. So she remained on her back, turningher head so to smile at him. "I'm fine..." She whispered softly. He could barely even hear her.

He nodded and leaned forward a bit, and she asked, "Where is everyone else? How is everyone else?"

"...The monk and the demon slayer made it out with minor wounds, Kagome. They are in the village by Inuyasha's forest. The kitsune is with them."

Kagome nodded and prompted, "And Inuyasha?"

"...Last time I saw him he was giving me the completed jewel before leaving with the dead woman."

Kagome nodded and watched as he pulled the completed Shikon Jewel from his pocket. She reached up slowly and took it from him. Saying, "I have...one more..." She yawned, "One more thing to say..."

He nodded, "What is it, Kagome?"

She motioned to him and he leaned in closer. She motioned again, more urgent. And he lowered his ear until he was so close he could feel her soft breath against his cheek.

And was complete startled when she pushed up and kissed him on that cheek. He drew back a bit, quickly. Looking down at her.

She was smiling, and she said, "I love you, Sesshomaru."

A smile graced his lips slowly and he leaned forward, "I love you, too, Kagome." He said, right before his lips met hers in a kiss.

------------------------------------

Yes, this is the end. There is an epilogue coming, as well as a bit of randomness from my editor and such, but No, I do not plan on a sequel. You are still free to bug me via Email. Mine is But I am done with fanfiction for a while. I hope you enjoyed it. -

**Reviews**:

Kira the Mizu Ryuu- Never planned on killing anyone. ESPECCIALLY not Sesshy-sama! Lol.

Kiraracutie4- Of course! Lol. -

Lady Ryoko- How dare you! Lol. (This is my best friend. So I'm not really mad.) It's rated T for Teen! - Hentai! JK.

Ms. Lioness- I might make him sit on a pink bedspread with a towel on his head, but I would NEVER go so far as to make Kagome not return his love! Otherwise he might just say, 'Forget it, I'm never working with you in a fanfic again!' Lol,

Laurie- Worry no more! -

Fragmented-Soul- A fellow fangirl for Sesshy! Hugs you.

Sheenachi- Hehehe. I'm SURE you can! -Winks-

1kenshinlover- - Can't just leap down and pop Inuyasha in the head, now can he? Would have to explain why he was in a tree watching in the first place. Lol

Kirarafourseasons- I did one parade. I HATED IT! Lol. I was soooo exausted by the end of it. Didn't help that my instrument weighs 3 or more pounds. Lol


	14. Epilogue

**The Epilogue:**

_(Excerpt from Kagome's Diary)_

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't seen Inuyasha or Kikyou since the battle...and I know I will never seen them again. I am certain that Kikyou took Inuyasha to the grave with her... I am sad that he is gone. But no matter...it has been a month since then._

_Miroku and Sango both survived the battle and they got married the week after. In a rush, I suppose. Hehehe. Sango is pregnant, can you believe that! She is very excited, and so am I. Miroku is still a pervert...but he keeps his hands to his wife now. Sango is quite pleased with that..._

_Uh...what else? Oh! Shippo has been staying in the future with me now. Yes, I returned to the future for the first two weeks after the death of Naraku. I needed some time to sort things out... But Shippo reminded me that I still have friends in the Feudal Era, and I can't leave them behind._

_This last week I've returned to the Sengoku Jidai and traveled with Sesshomaru a bit...not that he goes much of anywhere. Peace has taken over Feudal Japan for now. _

_There are many things I could wish for with the jewel...but I don't think the jewel should ever be used. It is a holy artifact. And by making a selfish wish I will only taint it. So it will forever hang about my neck...or the neck of my descendents. _

_Ermm...About marriage...yeah...well. The main reason I'm writing is because Sesshomaru proposed to me yesterday. He had been talking with my mom a lot about it I suppose because he totally startled me when he dropped down to one knee and offered me a ring! I was like...oh my gosh... _

_Of course I said 'Yes'! We're getting married in the Fall! I'm so excited..._

_I plan to stay in Feudal Era from now on. I will visit my family when I can._

_Sesshomaru is staring over my shoulder now, so gotta go!_

_Love,_

_Kagome._

-----------------------

Yes, this is it my dears. I am finished. There is a little skit coming up from me and my editor next. If you're REALLY bored then go ahead and read it, hehe.

**Q&A:**

**Q: Is this your account?**

_A: No, Lonely Bird is my friend. This is NOT my account._

**Q: Will there be a sequel?**

_A: No, there will be no sequel. Sorry._

**Q: Will you write anymore fanfictions?**

_A: I am currently considering writing a new one. But I will be using my own account FluffehSpectr. And it will likely not come up for a good month or so. And it will be far different from this fanfic. Yes, my same old humor, but in no way will be it as crazy. Lol. It'll be a twist to Beauty and the Beast. And I will be taking my time on it._

**Q: How can I contact you?**

_A: _spectrothetheatr (at) yahoo (dot) com_ is my email. I would love anyone who wants to talk to me. You might even get a few updates on my new fanfic. Lol. Feel free to email me.  
_-Editor's note: It is only written out this way because won't allow you to post email addresses.

**Reviews:**

Kitsune Diva- Here ya go. But this will be the last update on the actual story. -

Jessica Lyn- Lol, yuppers. Well here is how it is SUPPOSED to end. In my opinion. -

Pyscho Duckie- Yay! It's over it's over! Lol, JK.

Sesshomarus Chics- Glad you liked it. -

JMO- Thank you very much! -

darkestlightangel- EEEK! You scareh me! Lol. I hope this Epilogue was long enough. But I must apologize to everyone and tell them that I only did this because I was playing around. I didn't expect the number of responses. - I am ready for a LONG break, if it can be called a break. Hehehe. -

Me- Update here! -

Kirarafourseasons- You have to like band to really stick in it once you get to high school level, because they're so hard on you. . That's why I switched out. Lol, and yes, this is it. There will be no second part. Sadly.

Flame of the Miko- I enjoyed writing this one, and I am very happy that so many people enjoyed it. But I cannot keep writing once school starts. It's only for fun to pass the time. -"

Crescent Moon Goddess- Lol. I am glad to be done to be truthful. -

BlackHand- No, thank you for reading it. -

kari konoko- Sorry it took so long! Hehehe.

Cloudslover- I can't believe either! -

kowzkowzkowzkowzetc- Ah. Update here! The last important update.

Tracy Johnson- FIVE STARS! OH MY GOSH! HOOOOORAY!

Demoness of the Black Wolves- DOUBLE YAY! But you wouldn't hurt the author! Would you!

Silver-Shadow-Fox- This is my friend's account. I used it because this was pretty much a one time fic for me. - Sadly I do not plan on writing another fanfic any time soon. -

Sheenachi- No sequel is going to be made. So you can have him for as long as you want! Lol

IYUG- I hope I cleared out everything you wanted to know! -

regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan- Lol. I wouldn't taste good! Hehehe. Sorry to be updating too fast for you, lol.


	15. A Silly Skit

Fluff and Birdie's Little Skit O' Humor!

Me, a.k.a. Fluff, ((The Author of Brought Together)), and The Lonely Bird, a.k.a. Birdie, ((The friend who let me use her account on to write my story)), have decided to end Brought Together we're going to write a cute little skit for you guys. And TAH-DAH! Here it is! Enjoy.

**How we came to own Fluffy...**

**((Disclaimer: We do not own Sesshy-sama...well...not in reality atleast.))**

**Fluff** : sighs I'm soooooo bored... lounges on couch in a random room and stares at the ceiling What can we do for fun?

**Birdie** : ponders Well, I can pound on you with my splint... But you wouldn't like that... Hey! Did you hear about my tight bruise!

**Fluff** : sits up Nope, I didn't. Do tell! looks over at Birdie from her chair

**Birdie **: jumps up then runs over to fluff, preparing to lift up her right pant leg I was taking a shower today, just after the accident. I got out and I discovered the coolest bruise!

lifts up right pants leg up to the knee See! It's purple and it's the crescent moon! Just like Sesshy!

**Fluff** : stares and the scar Ooooooo! That is like... AWESOME! pokes the bruise Did it hurt to get it? Does it hurt now!

**Birdie** : OUCH! Yes, it hurts now... Like any bruise, poking it hurts... pokes bruise But it's still fun. I didn't even know it was there until I got out the shower. I mean, I felt it, but I never saw it until the shower...

**Fluff** : giggles Man... it's so perfect... scratches head then jumps to her feet MAYBE IT'S AN OMEN!

**Birdie **: backs up and stares An omen? Like how, me destined to be with the mighty Fluffy?

**Fluff** : Yeah! runs in circles bowing to Birdie You are awesome!

**Birdie** : Hmmm... grins Now all we need to get is a little necklace thingy so I can make him obey me... Otherwise he may eat me...

**Fluff** : Ah...yeah... that would be a problem... scratches head again as is her habit Can't let him eat my editor, now can I! runs across the room and starts digging in a trunk Good thing I found this speciality youkai lasso for CHEAP at a Bargain Store!

**Birdie **: You found what! How in the heck do you find a demon lasso in a human bargain store... And how am I supposed to rope him? imitates rodeo riders and puts on a hillbilly accent I'm gonna catch me a demon lord!

**Fluff** : Well... I am from Oklahoma... and it IS my lasso. So how about we split him! winks and waves the lasso in the air in a perfect arc Oh yeah... I'm good.

**Birdie **: shakes head then throws a rubber dart at fluff You're almost crazier than me... But if it DOES catch him, we split the mighty fluffy lord!

**Fluff** : dodges the dart and giggles maniacally Yes! Now where to find him...? scratches head for the third time in this skit and then snaps her fingers ...Nope...brain fart.

**Birdie **: plugs her nose then backs away Let me know before you have one of those! Ugh! Smellllly!

**Fluff** : glares at Birdie It's a figure of speech! stamps her feet and tucks lasso away into her handy-dandy messenger bag Okay... we'll need a fast car and plane tickets to Japan.

**Birdie **: Well, my car just got totalled, but I can smuggle us into a plane! Meh dad's a mechanic! chuckles evilly

**Fluff** : Awesome! Just lemme pack some dog food for the trip back for the Fluffy-sama. goes off into her kitchen and comes back with one HEAVY messenger bag

**Birdie **: You really think he'll eat it? Looks gross... Maybe we'll need a pooper scooper too!

**Fluff** : cracks up Nah, let's not go so far as to do that! grins and stretches I'll rent the car for us when we get there. We'll need something rugged, and fast.

**Birdie : **I'll drive... You can stick your head out the window and catch him. imagines this then falls over, laughing

**Fluff : **Better not run me into any trees now! threatens So, let's get on the plane now!

**Birdie **: twiddles thumbs Now why would I do such a thing? grabs fluff's hand then drags her to the airport and onto a plane

**Fluff** : looks around, a bit nervous I've never been on a plane before... shivers and sits close to Birdie

**Birdie **: cuddles Fluff Don't be afraid. You have a higher chance of being killed by a donkey than you have of dying on a plane... And I've been in one lots!

**Fluff** : bobs head and continues to shiver I just wanna hurry up and get back on land. sobs

**Birdie **: shoves sleeping pills into Fluff's mouth Sleep. I command thee!

**Fluff **: EEEP! swallows pills and then is wiped out Snore...snore...snore...

**On the Ground:**

**Birdie **: Birdie drags Fluff's sleeping body to a rental car lot Oh, my, gosh... So, painful... Wrist is probably cracking more...

**Fluff** : being back on land makes Fluff snap back awake AHHH! WE'RE FALLING! clings to Birdie then looks around Oh...we're on land.

**Birdie **: smiles then pries Fluff off of self Yeah... Kinda hard to fall through the ground, Fluff ball.

**Fluff** : Grrr... hush up Feather Brain. dusts self off and stretches We're in Japan! AWESOME!

**Birdie **: muttering Feather... brain?

**Fluff** : giggles Okay... now where to find Sesshy-sama? stares at sign Oooooh! that could be a good place to start!

**Birdie **: points at bruise It's glowing. Does that mean we're close? And don't call me feather brain... It's as bad as my other nicknames... sucks thumb in fear

**Fluff** : nods Yeah! stares at bruise then points off at a sign before the entrance to something I think that 'Anime Safari' would be a good place to start!

**Birdie **: I'm gonna need some glasses... pulls glasses from pocket then puts them on Much better. Let's go!

**Fluff** : runs off towards the entrance Hahaha! I wore my contacts! skids to a stop when a bar comes down infront of her

**Man in the Booth **: 20 Yen for the safari.

**Birdie **: pulls out wallet That's how many American dollars? Well, here's 20 american bills, tata! runs off with Fluff

**Man in the Booth **: cheers and pockets the money

**Fluff **: Dang... lookit all those people... Let's just go off on our own and find Sesshy. He's all we're here for. And your bruise will help us locate him!

**Birdie **: I think we go north... walks around, staring at bruise OW! falls back after running into Sesshomaru

**Fluff** : catches Birdie Feather Brain... we should get a car so you don't have to walk, you cripple.

**Birdie **: points to Sesshy I'm not crippled! I ran into Sesshy!

**Fluff** : Eeep! holds Birdie infront of herself Spare me! She ran into you!

**Sesshy **: ... turns around and stares at the two girls You're supposed to be on a tour jeep...

**Birdie **: Fluff, can you possibly let me RUN FROM THE DEMON LORD!

**Fluff** : Oh, sure... throws Birdie behind her and puts her fists up You'll have to go through me to eat Birdie!

**Sesshy **: ...Eat her?

**Birdie **: hides behind Fluff Don't eat me! I taste bad because of the crash! Eat her! She's the one threatening you!

**Fluff** : What! No! Eat her instead! pulls Birdie back from around her

**Sesshy **: watches the girls fighting

**Birdie **: puts a dog collar on Sesshy There. It is done. turns to face Fluff You're lasso didn't help. I already got the doggy collar on him!

**Fluff **: Heh! Unfair! I still get half of him right! pouts

**Sesshy** : What the heck? pulls at the collar You two are the strangest humans I've ever met on this tour, and that's saying something.

**Birdie **: I got Sesshy! clings to him like velcro Sesshy is so sexy! He's ours Fluff!

**Fluff** : cheers YEAH! clings to the other side of Sesshy

**Sesshy** : Nope...I take it back... they ARE the tour. trys to remove himself from the grip of the two girls

**Birdie **: Sesshy ish ours! We're going to treat him like a puppy! Oh! I know! We should but a bright red bow in his hair!

**Fluff **: Hahahahha! Yeah! And we can put him in a dog show! strokes Sesshy's tail

**Sesshy** : I will sue you for touching me, now remove this collar and release me.

**Birdie **: Sesshy. Down. watches Sessy go face flat into the ground. Bad Sesshy.

**Fluff **: laughs harder Ooooooh! Can I do that too!

**Sesshy** : muffled mumbling in the dirt trys to haul himself back to his feet.

**Birdie **: Yeah, but be easy on him... We don't want him to have a phobia of that word strokes Sesshy's head

**Fluff** : kneels down We take him back to America now?

**Sesshy** : gets up and jerks himself free of the girls I am not a dog! My fanclub will hear about this!

**Birdie **: rolls eyes We're the presidents of the world-wide fan club of yours... Now, you are coming to American with us.

**Fluff** : hauls Sesshy up by the arm We're going to have to get him a doggy bed and everything, now Birdie, he's a real pet. We have to take good care of him.

**Sesshy** : glares at the girls You humans are insane.

**Birdie **: Sesshy, don't make me do it! pulls Sesshy along as well

**Fluff** : drags on Sesshy

**Sesshy** : tugs backwards Let...me... go!

**Fluff **: Okay! releases him and watches him flop to the ground

**Birdie **: What are dogs afraid of? watches Sesshy fall down then starts laughing

**Fluff** : shrugs I don't know...hmm...what?

**Sesshy** : growls

**Birdie **: Vacuums! pulls out portable vacuum then starts it Sesshy, listen now.

**Sesshy** : Oh no! runs behind Fluff Turn it off! Turn it off!

**Fluff** : Wow... He changed his tune right quick...

**Birdie **: turns it off Now, you will come with us to America without complaint, right?

**Sesshy** : Yes yes, just put the vaccum away!

**Birdie **: puts it away Good boy. starts dragging Sesshy to the airport

**Fluff** : pushes Sesshy from behind Hehehe.

**Sesshy** : thinking: Just you wait...I'll catch you without your vaccum some day.

**In America:**

**Birdie **: We must repel the fans! clings to Sesshy He's ours! Shoo!

**Fluff** : ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! turns back to Sesshy and Birdie I think that oughta do it. Hee hee.

**Sesshy** : stares

**Birdie **: Where should we take him? Your house or my apartment? hugs Sesshy's arm

**Fluff** : My sister might rat us out, so to your apartment!

**Sesshy** : tries to tug his arm free If I must go with you humans you could atleast leave me with my pride intact!

**Birdie **: glares at Sesshy Don't make me get the vacuum out... And no, you can't have pride! You have to be with us, so you are already prideless!

**Fluff** : giggles

**Sesshy** : pales

**Birdie **: To my apartment! I can even show you where our car's hovecap rolled off... starts dragging Sesshy home

**Fluff **: trails after, thinking of random things

**Sesshy** : I don't care! Lemme go! stumbles after Birdie

**Fluff** : Hehe. random things Whip cream... Hehehe.

**Sesshy** : stares back at Fluff

**Fluff **: What! I happen to like Key Lime Pie!

**Birdie **: turns vacuum on Get in the apartment!

**Sesshy **: EEEK! runs into the apartment and ducks under the sofa

**Fluff **: follows along inside Hehehe...

**Birdie **: turns it off Now, Sesshy. You can't eat my kitty. I'll go to Target and get you some dog food.

**Sesshy** : glares at Birdie and rises from behind the couch I don't eat dog food!

**Fluff** : Y'a do now.

**Birdie **: Comes back with lasagna Here. I like it and I command, by the power of the vacuum, that Sesshy likes it.

**Fluff** : rises from her seat on the couch she always takes over and cheers Ooooooh! I want some!

**Sesshy** : is seated on the floor infront of the couch ...I will eat it. If that is what you want... wrinkles his nose

**Birdie **: smacks Sesshy Don't insult my cooking! It was black before I forgot to turn the timer on! Hands out slices of lasagna to Sesshy and Fluff

**Fluff** : gobbles it down Riding on an airplane makes me hungry!

**Sesshy** : rubs cheek then chokes down the food

**Birdie **: pulls on Sesshy's tail How come you don't take your armor off, huh huh? I want you to take your armor off! And smile! You have to smile!

**Fluff** : finishes her lasagna and stretches, leaning forward and playing with his tail

**Sesshy **: pulls his tail down and growls Why would I want to remove it? I'm leaving soon.

**Birdie **: Says who? crosses arms and gets teary-eyed

**Fluff** : smacks him atop the head Be nice, Sesshy! Do what Birdie says! threatens him with a rolled up newspaper

**Sesshy** : looks between the crying Birdie, and the threatening Fluff and quickly removes his armor Okay! Okay!

**Birdie **: hugs Sesshy's chest tightly Cool! Thank you! Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute. Socute!

**Fluff **: dances in circles around the couch and cheers Yay! She's happy again!

**Sesshy** : ... sweatdrop

**Birdie **: hugs Sesshy tighter Mine... All mine... watches Fluff

**Fluff** : glares at Birdie and wraps her arms about Sesshy's shoulders Nuh-uh. He's part mine too! Sesshy : stares at the two girls

-------------------

Yes, we are ending this right here. MWAHAHAHHA! There is an insight on our minds. Hope you enjoyed the pointlessness.

Love you all! And this is...truely...the end.


End file.
